


I Died and Reincarnated As the Heroine of an Otome Game, but I'm Actually a Guy and Have No Interest in Playing.

by Kuroku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harem, Isekai, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroku/pseuds/Kuroku
Summary: [Hiatus until further notice] Kaname had a short but satisfying life with little regret. Instead of having a peaceful afterlife, he finds himself awake with the body of a girl. Not only that, he’s thrust in what’s known as the Devildom and has to stay there for a year. Unbeknownst to him, this is the world of an otome game known as Obey Me. Set on survival, Kaname struggles to find the truth.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Comments: 52
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you very much for reading my work! This was somewhat a result of reading a whole bunch of isekai manga as well as playing Obey Me too much. I hope you'll enjoy as much as I did writing. It will initially start slow but will take off shortly. I'm also going to use one or two japanese phrases here and there or some honorifics, but if it bothers you please let me know. Please let me know what sort of things I can do to improve, and enjoy!

Have you ever thought of what it would be like if you were given a second chance at life?

I think pretty much we all do at some point of our lives. What happens after death and whatever variations of those questions are pretty common, after all nobody still knows.

The thing is… I don’t know either obviously, but to tell the truth, I died already.

Weird huh?

Well, I think so too, but it was bound to happen for me. I didn’t have enough time and was predicted to die from the start. I had cancer. It sucked. I couldn’t even do anything in the end because it happened so fast. I wanted to at least tell my family it would be okay and not to cry over me. The pain I felt the whole time was nothing compared to that. Being stuck in a hospital bed with tubes and IV drips all while not able to move out from my bed, I was too weak to speak. They couldn’t even tell if I was able to hear them.

My name’s Kaname, by the way. I am, or was, a 20 year old Japanese American guy. Right now, though? Apparently I’m a slender 16 or 17 year old high school girl. Or at least I think so. Not sure. My thoughts are a jumbled mess right now, sorry.

How’d that happen? I dunno, but I had to roll with it. I don’t exactly have a choice when I’m in literal hell where demons can eat me at any time. How’d that happen? I dunno, this one demon guy named Diavolo said I was summoned here or something for an exchange student program. How’d that happen? I dunno, that same Diavolo guy had this great idea of wanting to unite all three realms in peace and to do that he proposed this program, I guess.

It was really inconvenient because I was seriously in the middle of brushing my teeth. No, I mean it. I was in my pajamas right at that moment with my toothbrush in my hand. They wouldn’t even let me spit out the toothpaste. Not a lot of things can make me cry, but this, this hurts me.

So now I’m a girl with not much physical stamina and I think my blood pressure’s gonna go high at any moment seeing as how I was kidnapped/teleported into this “Devildom” against my will. Somehow I have my stuff conveniently packed for me, which is weird but I guess that’s magic for you? I kept wishing I was dreaming, but that wasn’t happening.

“Are you paying attention, Kaname?”

“Yeashr,” I replied, making sure to put as much emphasis in my sarcasm as possible to give a strong hint that this was very inconvenient and I’m not too overly thrilled. He totally ignored it.

This man, calling himself Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, seemed to be a pretty uptight guy. I could imagine him right now with stacks and stacks of paperwork and multitasking on the latest smartphone. Actually he probably wouldn’t have any paperwork lying on his desk and his work area would be likely pristine and all and he’d be on said desk doing more work because that’s how he kills time, with  _ productivity.  _ Well Diavolo called him his right hand man, so he’s gotta be one of those superworkers. All that’s missing is some glasses for him to tilt and smirk all intelligent and pompous.

“Very well. This is your D.D.D. You will find that it functions very much like the smartphones in your world,” Lucifer handed me the phone gently in my palm. “You will be taken in under the watch of my brother Mammon. He’s… Well…”

Based on his hesitation and him twirling his long dark soft looking bangs in thought, I’m guessing I should be worried.

“He’s scum.”

Ah, there it was.

“The scummiest of scum.”

Ok.

“The scummiest scum of scum.”

Then why the hell are you putting me under his care?

“Well, go ahead and give him a call to introduce yourself.”

Don’t wanna.

Lucifer looked at me with obvious expectancy, quirking an eyebrow as if telling me,  _ “Well?” _

Fine. I whipped out the D.D.D. while being sure to send a rather rebellious look at Lucifer and searched up Mammon in the contact list. Then I waited for the phone call to go through. All while that’s happening, some toothpaste started to drip from my chin. 

Once I heard the call pick up, I was prepared for the worst.

_ “Yoooo.” _

I paused for a moment, then decided to greet back, “Yoooo.” It came off a bit gurgly, but I think I got my message through. So far so good, right?

_ “Are ya foolin’ around? Who the hell are ya?” _

Dear god, it was so tempting to just shout back  _ ‘Your mother!’  _ but I resisted.

“I’m a hooman.” Thinking back on it, I didn’t want to talk much and there’s the fact that I still wasn’t allowed to spit out the toothpaste froth in my mouth. Maybe I should just spit at Lucifer anyway. Or Diavolo. Heck maybe everyone here. I mean they’re the reason this is happening and they honestly can’t blame me.

_ “Whaaa? A human? Geez I was gettin’ chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away. So what business does a human got with THE Mammon?” _

Did he just reveal to me his Kryptonite? Must make a mental note of this. 

“Lesh be friends,” I replied carefully. Better to be nice than to piss off any potential predator, right? Plus this guy’s gonna be my partner or whatever.

_ “Eh… What’re ya even sayin’...?” _

Was the toothpaste froth messing with my speech so much? I’m trying my best here.

After a bit of back and forth talking, it sounded like it dawned on the guy that I’m the other human exchange student. Good luck with that, he basically said. Oh no, he wasn’t getting off that easy. If I have to suffer, I’m taking him down with me.

“Looshifuh called fo’ you,” I shot back. Oh yeah, I’m throwin’ down the Lucifer card and he can’t stop me. If that demon was his weakness, best exploit it. My survival’s on the line here, you know?

He tried to call my bluff. Unfortunately Lucifer was standing right next to me hearing everything.

“You’ve got 10 seconds… 9… 8...”

**_“YESSIR!”_ **

Damn… Lucifer’s  _ good. _

And with that, the call disconnected and I’m left staring somewhat stupefied at my new D.D.D.

“Sounds like you had a nice chat,” Lucifer stood there smiling with an all too knowing look obviously enjoying my pain.

“He sheems reliable,” although I was sarcastic, I was not going to let the guy have the satisfaction that I would’ve preferred him.

“...You really think so?” Lucifer’s smug smile curled down into a frown. Wow, he really seemed disappointed, or was it just me?

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.”

No, I’m anxious because I still can’t spit out this toothpaste because You. Won’t. Let. Me. And. I’m. Dying. If I swallow, does the Devildom have a poison control center?

Finally it looked like Diavolo took notice, widening his light orange eyes, “Oh my! It looks like we really brought you here in such a bad time!”

No kidding!

“Why, you’re in your pajamas!”

Yes!

“And you’re clearly tired!”

No! Well yes, but that ain’t it, chief!

“Would you like to go to the restroom for a moment?”

I nodded my head rapidly. Yes, yes, yes!

Diavolo laughed as though he was witnessing something adorably charming and not a freakin’ human being clearly on the verge of dying inside.

Lucifer sighed, “ _Yare, yare._ Come with me then.”

Oh thank almighty Diavolo, I will never doubt you again! I barely could hide my excitement as I zoomed in immediately in the restroom. I think Lucifer was damn near to shock that he clutched his chest as though he was about to have a heart attack. Actually he seemed to do that a lot.

After I cleaned up, I took a moment to stare in the mirror. Diavolo wasn’t kidding when he said I looked like I needed sleep. Dark circles were formed under my baggy green eyes. My medium long pink streaked black hair was messy as hell. I had pajamas on of course, with some bunny slippers and my luggage had the rest of my clothes despite being so small. What kind of delivery witchcraft service is this and why didn’t we have it in the human world?

I then had to take a moment to really let it sink in. My name is Kaname. I’m a 20 year old college student that was a cancer patient and passed away, I’m sure of it. Then I suddenly “woke” up as a girl. I even checked “there” just to be sure, and my “best friend” is gone. Sayonara. My body is a girl’s, through and through. I think guys sometimes think of scenarios like this and usually say that they’d take advantage of their new bodies or something. Since it’s happened to me, I realize I’m just not interested because it’s  _ me, _ and that’s pretty boring. I do have to say, I make a pretty cute girl though.

I tried thinking up many different possibilities. Was I reincarnated? If so, why wasn’t I reborn as a baby? I had no memories of a female childhood, just of my life as myself up to now. This was all too weird, but I had to roll with it. I had no intention of dying a second time, plus in the off-chance that I could see my family again, I’ll need to keep going.

With renewed vigor, I splashed the cool water in my face and came out feeling refreshed. Even Lucifer seemed to have noticed my good mood and commented approvingly.

“Ah, Shouldn’t you want to get changed? We wouldn’t want you to continue through the formal process without looking presentable.”

As I expected, he is super hella nitpicky. I sent him a look indicating that I don’t wanna and I’m comfortable being in my pajamas.

He sent a look back. The look that said I’ll be dead if I don’t cooperate. Fine.

I went back inside with a dejected look while Lucifer smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

I was introduced to some of Lucifer’s brothers that I’ll be staying with. One guy was Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust. Another was Satan, the Avatar of Wrath. The third one there was Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony. They weren’t exactly hiding their seven sins theme much, were they?

Asmodeus in particular seemed pretty dangerous despite being a cheerful happy go lucky flamboyant character, or at least that’s the vibe I got from him. My instincts told me that I would be sent to a dangerous world if I let him do what he wants with me. He tried doing some testing by challenging me to a staring contest, but I totally won. At least I think I did. Apparently he was trying to charm me or something but it didn’t work. If it did and I fall under his spell he’d eat me, so said Satan.

Satan felt like the most normal, but knowing he’s the Avatar of Wrath, I’m better off not risking to blow a fuse. I felt that the apocalypse would start if anything ticked him off. He seemed to pride himself on being knowledgeable and giving me basic info on himself and his brothers.

Beelzebub was a pretty ripped guy, really tall too. He seemed kind of nice, just a pretty big hungry dude. Still his stomach growl was pretty inhumane, do all demons have those?

After some more explanations about the Devildom world, I kind of got the gist of the general environment. While most demons agree with Diavolo, there’s some that don’t and would probably eat me. So these brothers are going to lend their protection to me since I’m a special case. Joy. Except these brothers can also eat me or kill me. Still Lucifer assured me that he’d do everything in his power to make sure Diavolo’s wishes are granted, thus my protection is set.

That’s all fine and dandy, but I still wasn’t too keen on being in this world in the first place and wanna go home. “Oi, when do I get to go home?”

“Ha ha, what an interesting human you are. You’ll be staying here for a full term of one year. Don’t worry, such days will fly by before you know it, just be sure to do your tasks as promised,” Lucifer stated, lips curled in a knowing smirk.

I swear to god, these guys are infuriating. Why the hell do I even have to do this? Do I even get a choice?

Diavolo, not able to read the tense mood, happily offered to send a text so that I’d have his contact as well as the rest of the guys there.

I never really sent texts much, just small messages like “need fruit on sale,” or “I’ll drive sis home today.” These guys use it like a chat system. Also imagine my surprise seeing stickers. Huh. Cute, I guess. I’ve never used those.

At that moment, the hallway bursted with yelling as a figure zoomed all the way over to us and I’m suddenly face to face with a very angry tanned platinum blond man glaring daggers at me. Before I could back up, he started shouting in my face.

“HEY! Just  **who** do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the  **Great Mammon!** Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise I’ll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face… by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until-”

“Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you!” roared Lucifer, who proceeded to punch him anyway.

I didn’t know whether to be shocked or impressed that this Mammon guy managed to get all that out in one breath.

Mammon yelped in pain and protested the unfairness of his injury while I took the opportunity to scoot further back.

Satan, being ever so helpful, piped up, “Kaname, Mammon is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money.”

Oh sweet!

“But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.”

Oh no, not sweet. Wait, what’s a Grimm?

“And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important,” added Asmodeus with a clearly gleeful look on his face.

Wait, why does it matter? There’s no shame in kinks, but isn’t that private?

“Y’all, stop telling lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!”

I dunno who to believe, but I didn’t even care anymore.

They started bickering over me since the guy who’s supposed to be taking care of me didn’t want the job. Me neither, but I just wanna live.

“What about Beel?”

“We might as well tell Beel to eat Kaname if we put her under his care.”

Beelzebub nodded in agreement, “I can’t guarantee I won’t do it.”

“Ugh!”

“Give up Mammon and do your job.”

“I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine!”

I felt dead inside. Why couldn’t I just go home?

“Alright, human listen up,” started Mammon seriously as he glared at me once more, “As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?!”

I nodded, “Alright, deal. That’s fair.”

“Good, that’s what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won’t have any problems,” Mammon stated in approval, running a hand through his white puffy locks of hair in frustration.

I nodded again in agreement, but then paused, “Uh wait a sec, since when did I agree to just listen to y-”

“Just be sure you don’t forget which one of us is the boss here,” snapped the demon as he turned away to grumble to himself.

Lucifer, satisfied at Mammon’s resignation to his fate, turned to me to offer another explanation on what my task was. “You are to polish your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons.”

Wait. What?

The black haired demon went on to explain the basic idea. Demons like good souls and will do anything to tempt the human and obtain it. Other students at RAD (If I wasn’t in a god-help-me-out-of-this situation, I would’ve chuckled. Best acronym ever.) have tasks too and so either I get out with a great soul that can resist demon temptation or they tempt me.

I’m summoned here to become someone’s lab rat. Whoo.

“There, there, don’t give me that look,” sighed Lucifer shaking his head, “You’ll be having the assistance of me and my brothers after all since you have no magical capabilities. To recap, these tasks will consist of dance battles and we will lend our power to you.”

I perked up at the phrase, “dance battle.” Like Dancing with the Stars? So you think you can dance? DDR?!

...Nope.

At first I got kind of excited thinking I’d be able to do something like DDR or Just Dance or something to that degree. I was ready to Pump it up and Dance Rush Stardom and Dance Evolution and stuff. Or maybe even like Elite Beat Agents! At worst it’ll be actual dancing and I’m not really that great, but hey, dancing’s fun, I’m willing to learn. In reality the process was more like I’m coordinating the demons and they’re doing the dancing against other demon opponents and stuff and I’m cheering them on with glow sticks. I still don’t get the point but whatever. So what if I don’t get to show off my high score playing Waka Laka or Din Don Dan? I’m not sad at all…

“Oh dear, Kaname-chan is crying, poor thing!”

I wanna go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments and kudos! I'm really happy and inspired that you all really like my story and MC! I'm having a lot of fun continuing to write about Kaname and I'm glad you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think about this new chapter or anything you think I will need to improve.

The next few moments happened kind of fast. I was ushered off with Mammon to the House of Lamentation while taking along my small luggage. Mammon kept grumbling along the way about how having to babysit a human is insulting or whatever. 

When we reached the gate, I was struck with awe. The building had a sort of macabre atmosphere to it and it was huge like a mansion. There were a lot of fixtures and decorations that were very elegant and complimented the house’s classic design. This place obviously cost a lot of money to build. I’d hate to see the bill for maintenance.

“Just so you know, I’m only doing this because Lucifer told me to, but it’s not like he scares me or anything got it, human?” scowled the Avatar of Greed as he whipped an index poking the tip of my nose.

Completely out of energy and in no mood to deal with his attitude, I replied with annoyance, “Honestly, I really don’t care.”

This obviously shocked him and Mammon fired back, “Oh **now** you’re gonna get it!” For a moment he looked like he was debating on attacking me or not.

I tensed up a bit. It might have not been the smartest thing, but I’m not taking it back. No way.

I was waiting for Mammon to move, but instead he relaxed while having a look that I think was confusion, “I’m surprised you got the guts to talk to me like that. You’re not scared? I mean, I’m a **demon**. You do get that, right?” He paused to look me over for a while. I wasn’t sure exactly why. “...Hmph. You’re one strange human, I’ll give ya that.”

Heaving a small sigh, I followed the demon into the building who walked in like he owned the place. From what he told me, this was the dorm for the elite of elites of RAD, the student council members. Come to think of it, RAD stood for Royal Academy of Diavolo. Wouldn’t it have been better to say Diavolo’s Royal Academy? But then it wouldn't be RAD anymore but DRA. 

There’s a garden area in the Academy, right? So wouldn’t it be called: Diavolo’s Royal Academy Garden? And then the acronym would be DRAG! Pffaww! I tried resisting the urge to snicker. It failed.

“What’s so funny?!” snapped Mammon.

I quickly shook my head panicking, “Nothing nothing.”

The demon scowled jutting an index at my nose once again, “Listen human, I’m a student council member just like the others you saw. Asmo, Lucifer and all the rest take every chance to insult me, calling me money grubber and stuff, but I’m a student council officer too. So I’m one of the top of the elites, the cream of the crop.”

“Yeah, I get it, you’re special,” I replied sarcastically.

Unfortunately my sarcasm went undetected. The demon began puffing his chest out with pride and started laughing arrogantly, “Hell yeah! You best recognize it while you can, human! I’m a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am. You better not go thinking I’m anything like those lowerling peons going around. Don’t think I’m just some ordinary demon,” Mammon once more emphasized his point by pressing his index finger on my nose.

Does he think it’s some kind of buzzer or something? Stop it with the nose abuse already.

“By the way, Diavolo’s even more of a big shot, that’s why he doesn’t live with us, but in his own castle.”

Lucky him.

“Anyway long story short, the seven of us brothers live here together.”

Well, good for you.

“Alright, I’ll show you your room now…”

It’s about time, I’m freakin’ pooped.

Mammon led me up the stairs at a fairly slow pace. I swear he was doing it on purpose just to spite me. I mean he knows I still have my luggage to carry and all. “By the way if you have any questions you wanna ask me, you better tell me now.”

I thought about it for a moment before deciding on small talk, “Got any hobbies?”

The demon waved off my question dismissively, “Hobbies? Pfft, I don’t have any. Or wait, how about this: I like taking it easy, laughing, and having fun! That’s my hobby!”

Ooh, I can agree with that. I nodded approvingly, “Living life to its fullest is the best thing anyone could have.”

Mammon blinked, seeming kind of confused, “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Oh snap, maybe I shouldn’t have said that? I didn’t think there was anything wrong with what I said, but maybe he doesn’t wanna hear much stuff coming from a human.

Thankfully the tanned demon shrugged it off. Come to think of it, when I met every demon so far, they all looked well, human. Shouldn’t they have horns or claws and stuff?

Something told me I’m better off not asking.

“I guess that’s more of a lifestyle than a hobby, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” I agreed.

Mammon pondered a bit before brightening, “I got it! I guess I also like seeing Lucifer squirm, like when he’s in a bad situation and doesn’t know what to do.”

Man, he really hates the guy, huh?

“I dunno though, could you really call that a hobby?”

I shrugged, “Hobbies are hobbies, they could be anything.”

Mammon paused to really stare at me eye to eye. He then looked away, “You really are a weird human.”

I dunno, was I really weird? Hobbies could be anything you like to do in the first place. Thinking back to my past life, I didn’t really have time to do all the things I wanted to do, so if you like something then isn't it fine to call it a hobby? I pushed aside those thoughts for now.

“Anyway,” continued Mammon as he helped heave the luggage up the last of the stairs, “I was actually asking if you had questions about life here at the dorm. I don’t get why you wanna talk about me.”

“Uh… Because I’m in your care?” I answered carefully.

He seemed satisfied enough with that answer; enough to ignore it at least. That kind of hurt actually, I’ve been getting ignored a lot.

“By the way human, you sound kind of different than on the phone. Why’s that?”

“I had toothpaste in my mouth.”

“Wha-?!”

“It’s a long story.”

“I thought you had like an accent or somethin’. Anyway that’s not important,” Mammon then pressed his index on my nose again, “Now I’m gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you better listen REAL close to what I’m about to say.”

I’m listening and I forgive you for using my nose as a buzzer again. Please tell me!

“If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you…”

I gulped.

“...run away. Either that, or die.”

I could feel my blood run cold at those words. I mean the other people mentioned stuff like demons coming to eat me and stuff, but Mammon’s words set it in stone for me. My life was in danger and I’ll need to do what I can to survive. Maybe this demon wasn’t so bad if he’s willing to give survival tips. I nodded solemnly, “Got it. Thanks.”

Mammon backed up satisfied. My poor nose was probably pink by now.

“How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.”

The both of us turned quickly at the sudden disturbance.

“D’ah! Levi…” yelped Mammon as he backed up a bit from whoever this person was.

I stared at this newcomer who was now standing right in front of us. He had bluish purple hair locks swept to the side practically covering his orange eyes and was currently glaring coldly at my somewhat guardian.

“Ha ha… Hey human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy… He’s the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name’s sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! Alright now to move on to the next part of the tour, come on!” Mammon quickly grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me over his back.

“Huh?” I had a bad feeling…

“RUUUUUUUN!” Mammon screeched as he attempted to zoom down the hall in mach speed faster than a thousand fans rushing to catch a glimpse of BTS.

“GET BACK HERE MAMMON! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

“DUDE, PUT ME DOWN AAAAAAUUUGUHHHHH!”

Mammon turned into the left hall. Leviathan followed.

Mammon turned to the right hall. Leviathan followed.

“MAMMON GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY! THEN GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!”

“Come on, I told you I’d get it to you! I just need more time! And you still want me to die after I give it back? That’s real harsh Levi!”

“Slow down and give me my money and die!”

“Can you just put me down dude?!”

“Shut it human, the grown-ups are talking!”

Ouch.

Finally we reached the entrance hall, and Mammon ceased to flee. In turn, Leviathan halted. Both seemed hardly out of breath.

Me on the other hand, I’m about to be sick.

“Damn it stupid Mammon, there was no reason to start running, but clearly you wanna die sooner,” said Leviathan clearly cross.

Mammon laughed nervously as he put me down not-so-gently, “Aaaaand that was the tour, human! Hope you enjoyed it and learned something new!”

I learned nothing.

“Playing dumb, Mammon? You’re still the same as always,” The Avatar of Envy shook his head, “So you said you need a little more time? How much more?” Leviathan huffed and crossed his arms, clearing willing to put aside the random chase fiasco.

Mammon laughed nervously again, “A little more, ok?! A little more means a little more!”

The other demon grumbled for a bit before glaring, “You’ve been telling me that for the past 200 years, Mammon.”

The tanned demon huffed in disdain, “Hey, no! It hasn’t been **200** years!”

Yeah, it kind of does sound like an exaggeration...

“It’s been **260**!”

THAT’S EVEN WORSE!

“Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon, you’re-”

“I’m what?” challenged Mammon with a glare, “ **Scum?** Is that what you’re gonna say?”

“-you’re a **lowlife** and a **waste of space.** ”

Oh jeez. I’m now watching some random family feud that doesn’t concern me. Could I just go to my room now? I wasn’t following the argument too closely but the Levi guy said something about needing the money to buy some anime stuff? And Mammon said basically he had no money. Wait, if he’s the Avatar of Greed, how does he not have money if he could basically reap it? Or is it just the feeling of Greed itself and not the byproduct of wealth and fame?

“So then, you’re telling me you **refuse** to pay me back?”

“...What? You looking for a fight, is that it?”

And here I probably shouldn’t have stuck my nose in, but I did. I mean it wouldn’t do well to have them fight each other, so I got in between them, “Hey hey, I don’t know what happened, but there’s better ways to settle things.”

Leviathan seemed confused staring at me as if noticing me for the first time, “What’s with this human? Is this your new sponsor or something?”

“What?! No! They’d have to be way more wealthy in order to meet my standards,” Mammon denied abruptly. Then his face lit up, like he had an idea, “Say, come to think of it, I think this one likes to collect the same stuff you do. I bet you’d kill to have some of the stuff in Kaname’s collection. You know, those um…”

“Figurines?”

“Yeah, those!”

The demon gazed with interest and approached me, “So, you also collect figurines?”

I nodded slowly. I won’t deny that I do although because I couldn’t afford much, I didn’t have a lot, but I wasn’t gonna tell him that.

“Which ones? Ooh, do you have any of the main characters from _Battle Princess Brigade?_ Or _Girls Only_ , or _Diamond Dust?”_ His demeanor was kind of reserved, somewhat in a shy way? I guess he doesn’t have much opportunity to talk to someone about this stuff.

There’s a lot of indie and niche anime that he could be referring to, not to mention games and such, so I’m likely not gonna know, but my sis collected more figures than I did so she probably would. I said yeah anyway.

Levi seemed to have brightened up immediately; so much that I could practically see stars sparkling in his eyes, “Oh no way, no waaay, you’re so lucky! I’m so jealous, the human world sounds so amazing! I’m sooooo jealous!”

I couldn’t help grinning. His new energy was pretty infectious.

The demon halted all of a sudden. I guess he realized something, “...Hold on a second! You’ve got to be kidding me…!” He swished his head left and right rapidly, “That ass Mammon ran off!”

...The fuck?

Levi turned his attention back to me, “Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me… Or maybe I should say he used you as a **sacrifice.”**

Oh **hell** no, not cool!

“I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet… a total lowlife. But still that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.”

BRUH.

Leviathan sighed sounding hopeless, “This is EXACTLY why humans are-”

Ok, not that it’s bothering me or anything, but I think we’re starting to get in the realm of _racism_. Or speciesism? Specicist? Whatever. In any case it didn’t seem like the demon was gonna eat me, but still, this bruh just DITCHED me and I could die!

Oh. Now Levi’s got a look in his eye like he just got an idea and I’m not gonna like it.

“Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You’ve gotta be, right?”

I backed up slowly, “Uh… No?” Actually I just wanna go to my room and sleep, dude.

“You know what? Never mind. **Either way, you’re coming with me.”**

I let out the manliest “Eeek!” I could muster in that situation as Levi grabbed my arm to tug me who-knows-where. At that moment my D.D.D. pinged. That bastard Mammon texted me.

_‘I got something I need to take care of, so if ya need anything ask Levi.’_

Liar!

_‘Don’t go around tellin’ stuff to Lucifer, ya got that?’_

I scowled and sent a NO sticker. He’s dead to me. 

Mammon sent some kind of angry wolf sticker back, but I didn’t care. Bastard. Your stickers don’t scare me!

* * *

It wasn’t too long before we arrived at wherever Leviathan wanted us to go and he ushered me inside after peeking around.

I gazed around the room with interest. It was a really nice decorative room with blue accents, jellyfish lamps, and shelves with figurines and books and other things. Modern room with an aquatic theme. Pretty nice design, I feel like I could chill here. But there was something I didn’t get, “Hey uh, Levi, why were you looking around earlier?”

Leviathan blinked at me, then stated matter-of-factly, “Why do you think I did it?! Isn’t it obvious? Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A human who doesn’t even look like an otaku, but a normie! You know what people would say, right?!”

The flippity-fuck? But otaku can look like normies though?!?! Why should he or I care?

“Dude, are you worried that people might gossip or something? What’s your deal?”

To my surprise, his face turned bright red. Wait, what did I say?

“Of… Of c-c-c-... of c-c-course not! Th...th-that’s crazy! There’s room in my heart for only one person, and she’s animated! I’ll always stay faithful to my dear sweet Ruri-chan, always!” He pulled up a hand as if to shield his face from me.

My mind was running between _'Um… What is he doing?'_ and _'I guess it is kind of embarrassing.'_

Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with it though?

“Why would people gossip?! I mean, me and some non-otaku--some normie?! And not only that-”

I kind of tuned him out at this point. Yeah it’s embarrassing to be around me, I get it. I don’t really like being called a normie, but I’m too tired to refute anything. Instead I turned my gaze to his bookshelf. One book stood out: _The Tale of the Seven Lords: The Lord of Shadow Awakens._

“What is it, human? What’re you looking at? Wait, that looks like… _The Tale of the Seven Lords._ Are you a fan of that, too?”

Oh. I made a grave mistake. If I could just turn back time, I would’ve never taken a look at that book no matter how nice the cover aesthetic was.

“Never heard of it,” I admitted sheepishly, hand pressed on the back of my head.

This offended the otaku greatly and I was then given a thorough crash course on what TSL was and how great it is, not to mention a lecture that I’m a failure of a human being for not knowing what it was.

I felt myself crying tears inside. Could my self-esteem please be spared just a smidge here?

Levi then mentioned that he wished he could be like the third lord and lamented the fact that the third lord had a great friend which was the book's protagonist Henry. Levi really got excited talking about his favorite part being when Henry and the third lord high fived, “I wish I could have something like that.”

I stared at his hand which was hovering in the air randomly. Then I decided to take my chances.

Whap!

“H-huh?!”

I grinned, “Hi five!”

“H-h-h-huh?!”

Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. He started yelling at me that I’m really stupid and a normie like me wouldn’t get what he meant and it doesn’t count and stuff. I dunno, he seemed kind of happy at first, so I thought it was ok, but I guess it’s not…?

“Uh didn’t you say you wanted to be high fived?”

“By HENRY, weren’t you paying attention?! Being high fived by a normie doesn’t make me happy or anything!”

God he’s weird.

In any case, he even named his goldfish after Henry, which is nice. I named my dog Sebastian just because of this one certain butler anime, so I get that at least. He seemed to have some self-esteem issues or just probably socially awkward. Based on how much he was blabbering about this series, he seemed really eager to share it with someone.

Still… Couldn’t this wait until after I get settled in and wake up in the morning?

“The original author of TSL, Christopher Peugeot, he’s actually a human, you know? That’s why I’m jealous of you guys. Humans are so lucky,” rambled Leviathan. He continued pressing his point on how humans have so much better things that he wished he had and how envious he was of me and humans.

No wonder he’s the Avatar of Envy.

“-And once I’m there, I want to perform Henry’s super-powerful stance! I wanna shout it at the top of my lungs! Actually, you know what? I want to BE Henry!” finished Leviathan with gusto.

I… Wasn’t sure how to follow up with that. Still I wanted to be encouraging, “Well yeah, and someday you WILL be Henry!”

The demon’s expression soured. Oops.

“Stop it, I know you’re only saying that to make me feel better.”

Damn, I don’t get this guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and support! I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. Please let me know in the comments if there's anything that needs improvement or if there's anything you liked! Otherwise, enjoy!

Leviathan sighed, shaking his head, “Enough, this is starting to depress me. Well I didn’t get you to my room to show you TSL. See I’m going to reiterate what you probably already know. Mammon is an absolute scumbag. There’s absolutely no doubt about it. I lent him money and now he won’t give it back. But scummy as he is, he’s still the second oldest of us. I can’t go against him because he’s just so fast.”

I tried keeping focus on Levi’s story. Apparently there was a figurine that Mammon won that Levi wanted, but Mammon wouldn’t give it to Levi just because Levi liked it. And then when Levi tried getting it from Mammon’s room, he got upset ‘cause the room was trashy and tried to attack Mammon, but Mammon was too quick and knocked out Levi all while going commando because that’s how he sleeps.

Damn, these brothers are crazy.

“So normally no one would be able to match him in speed aside from Lucifer and Beel, but if a human were to make a pact with him, Mammon would have no choice but to obey,” finished Levi as he plopped down on a huge fish plush chair.

“Huh… So you’re getting me here because…?”

“Because I need you to make a pact with Mammon, dummy!”

“...Why?”

“W-What?! You humans are so dense!”

“I mean, the dude wouldn’t pay you back right? And you just want me to make a pact with him. But he’s a scumbag.”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s likely not gonna follow orders.”

“Mm-hm.”

“So why would a pact make any difference?”

Levi scoffed, “I was just getting to that! See, a pact basically chains the demon to the human. In exchange for the human’s soul, they get the demon’s servitude and power.”

“I don’t need it.”

Levi’s mouth gaped so wide I could fit a baseball if I wanted, “What?”

“Lucifer said I already got assistance of you seven bros or whatever.”

Levi stared at me unblinking.

“And uh… I don’t need a pact for that. Plus I don’t like the idea of having a demon take my soul, much less Mammon considering he ditched me for a demon that I didn’t know would eat me or not…”

Levi stared at me some more, this time looking more offended. 

_ ‘Geh! I’m sorry, ok?!’ _

“And well, I don’t really need power or whatever, I just wanna live comfortably until this whole program thing is over.”

Levi’s gaze was so stone cold I swear he was a statue and it’s freaking me out.

“And I don’t feel like it.”

I was starting to kind of sweat buckets. Usually I have no problems saying no, but now I’m feeling like I’m somewhat being steered to saying yes? Is it because I’m a girl now that people are more inclined to have me follow their freakin’ whims? Geez, that’s annoying.

“F-fine!” Leviathan stood up angrily, jutting a finger in my direction, “You don’t have to take the pact, but you’ll probably die thanks to that scumbag! He’ll probably ditch you again to another demon that isn’t as nice as me, see if I care!”

I stared. Was there really no other option? I mean I get that he really wants his money back, but my soul wasn’t exactly something I could just part with. Maybe there’s another way.

“Say, how common are these pact things anyway?”

Levi glared at me.

Oh. He’s still mad.

I sighed, “Look. I’m not like you demons. You guys should already know that humans don’t live as long as you all and I’d like to keep living as long as possible. I’m offering to help as a friend.”

That got his attention.

“F-f-friend?!”

Whatever reaction I was expecting, I wasn’t prepared for what Leviathan did next.

The demon immediately hid behind his goldfish tank.

“Uh…” Did I make a mistake?

Levi glared at me from behind the fish tank, cheeks now puffed up, “D-don’t get so cocky! Just because we met and barely got to know each other and I taught you TSL basics doesn’t make us friends!”

“Oh. Ok,” I nodded.

“What’s with that ‘oh’?! Aren’t you gonna go ‘no way, the moment we met, we became comrades!’ or something cliche like that?!” Levi continued, cheeks still puffed.

I wasn’t getting it. 

At all. 

Wait a minute… “Are you… Telling me to roleplay? Dude you shoulda told me!” I laughed hard.

“W-w-what are you talking about?! You humans are so strange!”

“Still isn’t it fine though? I’ll still try to help my own way and work with you…” I got up and slowly approached Levi, who seemed to keep growing nervous but stood his ground. I then crouched down to his level since the fish tank was kind of low cabinet level, “As friends,” I finished while extending a hand out and making sure to give my best A+ smile.

I’m doing it right, right? Being one of those cool protagonist types kind of? I gazed at the demon’s face trying to see if there’s approval. Instead he was avoiding me by looking away.

“F-f-fine… We’ll work together… A-a-as f-f-f-... As... Friends…” Levi clasped my hand in his and slowly squeezed.

I then hoisted him up grinning, “Heh heh, is that better?”

He was covering part of his face with a hand and continuing to avert his gaze, “You’re a weird girl…”

I think I kind of got him now. He probably never really had a friend before and has trouble expressing himself. Poor guy.

“Anyway I wanted to ask, about those pacts…”

Leviathan shook his head, albeit slightly disappointed, “You don’t wanna do it, so it’s fine, I get it.”

I blinked. So he changed his mind on trying to get me to do one? Works for me.

“Just letting you know though, it doesn’t necessarily have to be the soul of the person, it depends on what’s agreed upon in the pact. But you need to give something to the demon to make it worth the exchange. So if you ever change your mind, just know it isn’t really that bad if you don’t want to. I’ll even tell you how to negotiate with Mammon later if you want.”

I nodded. Makes sense, so just because I make a pact doesn’t mean I’d necessarily die. Still… “How common are pacts anyway?”

The demon stared at me once again like I grew an extra head, “Seriously?! You humans have so many games, books, and anime based on demons and stuff and you’re asking me how common they are?!”

I backed up with hands up in surrender. I’m getting lectured again. Maaaan.

“Well to answer your question human… No, Kaname was it? Kaname. Anyway Kaname, pacts are fairly common. Humans desire so many things and what’s more tempting to gain an advantage in life than to make a pact and have a demon under your control? Honestly it’s a plotline for so many different stories and stuff in your media, which you don’t even know, that’s so not fair! Being a human is so wasted on you,” blabbered Levi as he brushed his lavender bangs from his eyes a bit.

I laughed nervously, “Yeah, I mean I know it’s a common plot device and stuff in stories, but it’s different seeing it right in front of me. I mean I didn’t even know demons exist and stuff!”

Leviathan stared. Then he began laughing. Loud.

Ok what was so funny?

“I thought I lived in a cave, but you’re way worse!” Levi snickered for a bit. “Well what about it though?”

I scratched my cheek thoughtfully, “If any human can do a pact, isn’t there any that already made a pact with Mammon?”

Levi mulled over my question, then nodded, “Yeah, there is… But those witches are pretty scary. Plus we’re not allowed to leave the Devildom as we please without Lucifer’s permission. It’s a good plan though, as expected of Henry the second.”

“...Huh?”

“Your codename! I’ll be the third lord, the Lord of Shadow, and you’ll be Henry… But since you’re not as cool as Henry, you’re called ‘second,’ got it? Or do you prefer me calling you human?”

“No, I’m alright with that, but didn’t you wanna be Henry?”

“I told you, didn’t I? I can never be as cool as Henry… Plus, um… When you wanted to be friends, um… Actually it doesn’t matter! You be Henry… The second!” Levi pointed in my direction with extra dramatic flair.

I guess this is the part where I have to be all shocked.

“That aside, it’s going to be hard to go to the human world, much less find the right witch. Maybe if we can get permission, but that’s gonna be hard too. Plus it’s your first day, that’s gonna be suspicious,” Levi pondered for a bit, then snapped his fingers, “I’ll have to figure something out. We’ll talk more tomorrow. If I can’t figure anything else, we’re sticking by my original plan, like it or not.”

“Ok, sure. Um by the way… Witches? They exist?”

Levi looked annoyed.

Looks like I’ve still got a ways to go.

* * *

After a long discussion with Levi, I finally had the chance to go to my room. It’s very… pink. A bed with fluffy pillows with various pink accents, a desk, a closet, some house plants, and well so on. And a lamp that gives out a pinkish warm light.

…

Eh, whatever. I’m just gonna finally get some shut-eye... I felt my eyes grow heavy as I plopped myself into the soft bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

That night I dreamt of my family again. Only they didn’t recognize me. They mourned for me and held my funeral as I stood there. It was surreal.

* * *

Because I didn't get a full good night’s sleep, I barely woke up in time in the morning. I had to attend the academy. It’s weird though, I gazed out my window and it didn’t look like anything changed. Looks like the Devildom doesn’t get sunlight?

Wait.

I gotta go to school?!

I know they said something about exchange students but it didn’t even register to me that that meant I gotta go to school, I mean I know I didn’t finish college yet for my degree but still! Do RAD credits even transfer?!

Ah wait. I’m a different person right now. It doesn’t even matter anymore! Why do I gotta go to school, I died already, maaaan!

Ok, just stay calm. I’m gonna go to school where demons can kill or eat me. I’ll need to pack up some protective gear. What do I have?

I opened my luggage to find underwear, skirts, shirts, some socks, and other unmentionables. I unzipped another compartment and it had snacks and candy. I unzipped another pocket and it had a small brown pocket wallet.

Huh. During the short time I was in this body it never occurred to me that I would have a wallet, most likely with an ID… Maybe it’d give me a clue at least on what’s going on here.

I unzipped the small wallet and struggled to get the cards out. Damn, women wallets suck, no freakin’ room to fit any of my fingers at all. Finally I painfully got the cards out one by one.

Ok, so I had a coffee voucher card, a boba stamp card, a credit card, a bank card, a grocery store gift card, and a photo ID. I blinked. There was a smiling photo of my new body. I didn’t even remember taking this picture. In the name line was my name, Kaname. The birthday listed was... The same as mine…

Wait…

“Morning Kaname! Your beginner Akuzon package came, I’m going to leave it at your door, ok~? Hurry up so we can go to school together!” chirped a very cheerful voice from the door that I can only assume is the Lust demon guy, Asmodeus.

I scrambled quickly to drag the huge package in. It was actually pretty heavy! I didn’t remember ordering anything, but I guess that Lucifer guy ordered it for me? I opened it to find ramen, suspicious looking apples, apple pies, pizza, burgers, cupcakes, cold sushi, a steaming hot cup of coffee, candy lollipops, tissues, questionable vials, some books and… A whip. A WHIP. WHAT THE FUCK?!

I’m not a freakin’ high school girl.

I’m a 20 year old WOMAN.

I stared back into the Akuzon box in horror.

There were five whips. FIVE!

A 20 year old woman who’s going to school where demons can eat or kill her and her only weapons are questionable food and some whips.

My hands were shaking so much I barely could keep up.

Is my only hope for survival to be a freakin’ dominatrix or something? Actually could a whip even be effective?! And what’s with the food?! There’s even sushi here, wouldn’t it go bad?!

Maybe I could just throw pocket tissues at demons when they’re attacking me, that’ll show them right? Ha ha ha… What’s with my life…?

I picked up one of the questionable looking apples. It had some purplish green goo on it with a skull-like face.

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.”

I turned my head to see Satan at the door leaning against the frame smiling.

“That apple in particular is poisonous to humans, but Lucifer loooooves it,” the blond demon snickered. Then he pointed at the clock in my room, “You should get ready and grab breakfast before Beel gets to it.”

“Ah… Ok.”

“I’ll see you at the dining hall then.”

I nodded slowly.

Damn, this is nuts.

“Actually… If you don’t mind, could I have one of those pies?” Satan pointed at my stash.

I rummaged through the box and handed him one slice of an apple pie.

The Avatar of Wrath grinned clearly looking very pleased, “Thanks. I’ll be sure to return the favor. This’ll be part of my lunch,” with that said, Satan graciously shut my door after waving cooly and left down the hall.

I pulled my pink black hair in frustration and clawed at my scalp trying to make sense of things once again. This was all too crazy. Somehow I’m in the body of a woman who just so happens to have the  **same** name as me and the exact  **same** birthday. How does that even work?!

My door was knocked again.

“Who is it, I’m busy!” I called out.

“Like hell you’re busy! What’s taking you so long? Lucifer’s gonna have my head if he doesn’t see me with you!”

Oh it’s Mammon. So NOW he decided to come back since he’d get in trouble. Come to think of it, why couldn’t Levi just ask Lucifer to demand Mammon give him back his money? That’d work, right?

“You know what, human? I’m gonna be back. The next time I’m here, you better be ready, got it?!”

“Ok, ok, sheesh,” I called back.

Guess I better get dressed. Before I could though, once again there was knocking at my door.

I sighed.

“Yes?” I called out.

“It’s me, the Lord of Shadow. Henry the second, you remember the plan?”

“Um… Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Question, Levi.”

“What is it? Hurry.”

“Why couldn’t we ask Lucifer to just get Mammon to give back the money?”

“Because Lucifer will likely say no saying I took a risk lending Mammon money in the first place.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. I mean there’s always the chance that he’ll agree and beat up Mammon because that’s one of his favorite pastimes but I wouldn’t be surprised if he said no either, just for the sake of pride and stuff, like I should know better,” Levi let out a pitiful sound of sadness.

“Yeah, I get it. What if I ask him though?”

“Erm human, I don’t think you understand… If you go to Lucifer to directly have Mammon return the money, he’d probably help you out sure, but he’d probably throw some crazy strings attached. So don’t.”

“Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed, Henry the second.”

“Alright, well thanks… I’ll follow the plan.”

“Ok good.”

I heard something heavy drop in front of my door.

“I got these for you. D-don’t misunderstand, it’s not like there’s anything special about it, it’s for research since you’re a normie and all and need training.”

A few minutes later, he was gone.

I shuffled to the door and looked down. It was a box filled with manga and dvds. Nice! Levi’s not so bad after all.

I then stared at the luggage again. Um wait, so girls wear not only underwear but bras… I stared at the simple cloth and picked it up by the straps. I felt my face start to grow heated. This felt really wrong.

Again knocking.

“Uh, yes?”

“Have you finished preparations for school? I just wanted to check in with you since it is your first day,” said the muffled voice from the door.

“Oh, Lucifer!”

Great timing. I wanted to ask him about Mammon, but remembering Levi’s warning, decided to hold off on it.

“Yeah, I just need to get dressed and I’ll be ready. You know, uh, girl stuff… And all…?” Shit, I’m not good at this. I’m not good at being a girl at all.

I heard a muffled chuckle from the door.

Shit he thought it was funny? Dude, you try being a woman sometime, this shit’s HARD.

“Very well, I shall leave you to your daily regimen then.”

I still hear chuckling long after he left.

I sighed. Ok, back to this… Bra… I gingerly picked up the piece of lingerie by the straps and stared at it. I mean there’s the cup parts, that’s pretty straightforward, but what do I do about those hook things? Do they hook onto the straps? I shook my head. No that doesn’t sound right. It’s not like I’m unfamiliar with bras since I have a sister and all but I never saw her put it on. And I didn’t exactly have to wear one, ok? I was, and am, still a guy, ok?

I could feel my soul shattering inside all while I’m trying to reassure myself.

More knocking. Joy.

“Yes?” I called out nervously.

“Um… You should hurry and eat… I’m really hungry and might eat everything, including your share.”

Oh, this must’ve been Beelzebub giving me a warning. He’s the Avatar of Gluttony, right?

I heard loud rumblings from the door. Holy shit, who unleashed the portal to hell?

“Sorry, that was my stomach,” Beelzebub said from the door bashfully.

I laughed somewhat awkwardly, “Uh, you go on ahead, I’ll catch up in a minute.”

“Ok. Please hurry soon.”

I could hear his heavy footsteps trud away down the hall. I knew he was a pretty big guy but damn. I’m pretty jealous.

Shaking my head, I decided to skip on the bra and rummage through my luggage. I’ll figure that bra stuff later. I then quickly struggled into the RAD uniform. Does everyone have to wear the puffy sleeves and stuff? I felt pretty itchy, but with the jacket and stuff, it’s pretty much hiding the fact that I don’t have a bra on, so this works? Tugging up my black skirt, I sighed and reminded myself with the mantra,  _ ‘Kilts exist, kilts exist, kiltskiltskilts…’ _

Once more knocking on my door. This time super loud.

“Oi, human! Hurry up, we’re gonna get breakfast!”

I trudged through and opened my door to face Mammon who immediately hoisted me over his shoulder like a caveman with a grin. 

Just like yesterday. 

Oh shit.

“H-hey!”

“Let’s gooooo!”

“Noooooooooooooo!”

That morning, I barely could eat my food. Beelzebub ate the rest.

I don’t wanna go to school today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I'm sorry it took a bit of a while to get this chapter up, I had a bit of writer's block for a bit and how some things weren't coming out the way I wanted it to. I hope you all will still enjoy this chapter all the same and please comment if there's anything I need fixed or if there's something you liked!

I felt sick to my stomach. Not only did Mammon do that whole running fiasco, I ended up losing my appetite as a result. When we finally left the House of Lamentation, Mammon almost immediately left me behind.

I had to follow Asmodeus, Satan, and Beelzebub on their way to the Academy. Apparently Lucifer was already ahead even though we just saw him in the dining room. Just how powerful was that guy anyway if he’s able to practically teleport?

“No, no, Kaname dear, he doesn’t teleport, he’s just super fast to the point where you might as well call it that!” said Asmodeus cheerfully. He said to call him ‘Asmo’ as a nickname, but I still have a hard time using it since we’re not that close.

Satan laughed darkly, “It’s just so irritating you know? Makes you wanna knock him off a peg or two. Don’t you just wonder what it’d be like if Lucifer got the rug pulled out from under him?”

Asmodeus frowned, “Satan! You shouldn’t say such things, you’re going to scare Kaname-chan on her first day!”

“Ha ha, it was a joke~!” Although Satan didn’t seem like he was joking that much. His smile was too darn suspicious.

Beelzebub seemed content when we first left, but started falling behind with a discomforted sort of expression.

He didn’t look so good. I slowed my pace so that Beel could catch up to me. “Hey are you ok?” I asked carefully.

“I’m hungry,” Beelzebub whined, clutching his stomach.

“We just ate though?!” I blurted out.

Beelzebub gazed at me wordlessly with the most pitiful sad purple eyes.

I dug inside my school bag and silently handed him a lollipop.

The demon of gluttony brightened.

Finally we arrived. If I had to guess how my expression looked from that moment, I guess it’d be like sour raisins. This was the exact same large building that I was summoned while I was brushing my teeth last night!

“Brings back memories, huh Kaname? Although it’s only been yesterday that you were summoned at the student council room,” laughed Asmodeus.

Satan lightly pushed the pink haired demon out of the way and gave me a wink, “Kaname, that’s only one of the many buildings here in RAD, the main campus building is up ahead.”

I looked at the building. It was huge and splendous with various statues depicting 7 different creatures that represent the campus I guess. And there seemed to be a pattern where each of the buildings had seriously tall columns like in Greece or something. “Great, can I go home now?”

“Aww, Kaname dear, we just  _ got _ here!” laughed the Avatar of Lust as he started pushing me towards the entrance.

“In any case…”

A smooth voice interrupted us. I gazed up to meet the eyes of Lucifer who was smiling rather pleasantly that it was kind of scary.

“Welcome Kaname, to your first day in RAD,” declared the Avatar of Pride as he whisked out a hand in my direction. Somehow heart sparkles flew behind him at that moment and I even thought I saw flowers, but they disappeared pretty quickly.

I gaped.

For a moment no one talked in dramatic silence.

Have they been practicing this? It really felt rehearsed.

I felt a sharp elbow blow. “Ow!” I hissed in pain.

“Kaname, grab his hand!”

I stared blankly at Asmodeus, “...Why?”

“Aw come on, don’t be dense~! Lucifer’s been waiting for you~.”

“...That’s on him though, he travelled ahead, didn’t he?” I muttered.

Suddenly, I felt a push knocking me off balance, “Ugh?!”

Knowing it was probably Asmo or Satan or maybe both, I inwardly cursed them to infinity. I shut my eyes, anticipating contact with the floor. But the ground never came. Instead I opened my eyes and saw that I’m suddenly laying against something that felt like cloth and muscle. Turning my head upward, I see glittering amused red eyes.

“You should be more careful watching your step, Kaname. Are you alright?” asked Lucifer smoothly as he held me in an embrace. Then he lifted me up princess style. Yeah, my feet were dangling from his arm and he was supporting my back effortlessly and everything.

Oh god, I’m gonna barf inside. Isn’t this one of those scenarios fangirls would scream over? I almost wrinkled my face at the fact that Lucifer’s hair was kind of brushing my face too. Dude. Body space. Back off, man! Or get a haircut, I’m about to sneeze from your bangs tickling my nose!

“Wow~! Nice catch, Lucifer!” I could hear Asmo gushing rather loudly claiming how romantic it was and how he’s gonna post it on Devilgram.

Please don’t.

“Urgh, uh hey, put me down… Please,” I muttered while tapping the demon’s chest with my palm. “I gotta get to class.”

Lucifer smiled. Ok great, he was going to put me down now… Or so I thought.

“Well then, shall we go, Kaname?”

Wait.

“Yay~! Time for school~. My cute classmates must have been waiting for me forever!”

Come on.

“I can’t wait for lunchtime.”

You’re not serious.

“I wonder if the library got new releases yet?”

Put me down.

“Tch. Aren’t you special?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Mammon who was glaring at me from afar.

My blood ran icy cold. Oh shit.

I kept trying to push off Lucifer, but he wasn’t budging an inch doing his stupid chuckle the whole damn time walking. Shit, I’m gonna die. I don’t know why, but someway, somehow, I’m gonna die. If not from Mammon, then...

“Oh wow, you’re a really courteous man carrying Kaname to class like that! As expected of my right hand, Lucifer!” laughed a very, very amused Diavolo from down the hall.

F

M

L

* * *

I buried my head in my arms while crouching into a ball in a corner. I am now the wall, and the wall was me. May I stay being a piece of architecture for the rest of my life.

I wish!

All classmates were talking about the fiasco this morning. It was lunchtime and they’re all gossiping about Lucifer carrying me for NO reason whatsoever!

Kill me. Now.

I kept telling him that I could walk, I’m a strong independent woman, and I didn’t wanna be carried. The prick ignored all of it and did his own thing like I sprained my ankle or something until I finally kicked up enough that he let go, but it’s too late, everybody saw and now I’m subjected to this humiliation.

That was probably his plan all along to give me character growth or something. I could imagine him saying  _ ‘Pass this test of emotional trauma to build your soul!’ _

“Screw you, man!” I sobbed as I clutched my bag. Lucifer’s definitely a prick.

“Say is that her? The human? You think it’s true that Mammon’s become a babysitter?”

I pricked up my ears. More gossip? Sounded like it was about me too.

“Hee hee. Maybe this is a good opportunity, don’t you think?” another voice said with malicious sly undertones, “Let’s devour her when Mammon’s not looking.”

Oh… Oh no. Oh  **hell** no, I’m not sticking around for this. I immediately got up to run.

“Say~. Where are you going?”

I immediately halted my tracks seeing demon students in front of me. Turning around, I found several others behind me. Shit, I’m trapped! My heart began racing in a panic as I kept trying to look for an opening, but they weren’t budging an inch.

Unlike the seven brothers and all, these demons looked different. They were dark, shadow-like, and had horns, claws, and all the like. And their stares were very hostile with murderous intent.

One female demon tossed back her hair scoffing, “Did you hear about Lucifer this morning? Apparently he carried her all the way to class.”

“No way, so does that mean Lucifer’s a babysitter too?” laughed another.

“Must be nice to have all that attention,” said a male, “I wonder how you’re gonna taste, human?”

“Oooh, I want her eyeballs! They’re sooo pretty!”

“I don’t mind, as long as I get to have an arm, hee hee…”

I cursed inwardly for letting my guard down and allowing this to happen. Mammon definitely wasn’t here either. I knew he didn’t care about me, but still!

“I’m getting a little impatient. Let’s eat her before Beel does!”

Shit! A demon started coming right at me!

No, nononono! I can’t die here, not again! But I didn’t bring anything! Wait, there was-!

“H-huh? What’s that? Hey!”

I took out the whip from my bag and flung it while shutting my eyes in a panic, “T-TAKE THIS DEMONS! GET AWAY FROM ME!” In retrospect, closing eyes when doing something probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but it was a reflex. Still it was dangerous because…

I never used a whip before.

“Kyaaaaah!!!”

Did it work? I slowly opened my eyes.

The demon was on the floor grasping his arm and now… Crying?

Huh?

“Uwaaaaaah! How could you do this to me! You  **horrible** human! I’m only loyal to Reina, why?! Waaaaah! Damn you!” He sobbed wildly now flailing his body on the floor like a baby denied having his favorite toy.

The female demon next to the crying demon started tearing up loudly, “Salzar you… You dirty lying scumbag!” She started socking him with punches, “Waaauhuuhuughhhh! I thought you loved me, waaaaaah!”

“Nooooo, Reina! It’s a misunderstanding, I love you!” More flailing.

“Waaaaaaaah, you liar! You dirty liarrrrrrr!” More punching.

I stared. What the hell is happening here? One minute I’m fearing for my life and the next, these demons are crying tear puddles on the floor.

“Waaaaaaaah, Reinaaaaa!”

“Waaaaaaaaah, Salzaaaaar!”

“Uh… All I did was… Whip you…?” I uttered in total shock.

“You fiend! How could you use the whip of love on my Salzar?! Salzar, I thought you would love me foreverrrr!”

“Reinaaaaa, I didn’t mean it, Reinaaaaa!”

I was frozen solid. Why did I suddenly feel as though I just did something horrifying? Wait, weren’t they the ones trying to eat me?!

I felt a hand grasp mine and pull me back insistently. I whipped around to find a guy with white hair and gentle looking grey eyes smiling at me. Oh no. Another demon?

“Hi,” He grinned, “Don’t worry, you’re safe. They won’t do anything, especially now.”

I looked back at the group of demons and to my surprise Asmodeus was suddenly there chastising the group cheerfully.

“Hi~. So I saw everything and you all know you are supposed to be getting along with your fellow classmates, right~?” Asmodeus’s voice sounded cheerful but anyone could see the hidden threat in those words.

“G-guh! Asmodeus sir! W-we were just playing around, haha!” said one demon nervously.

Asmodeus continued speaking, completely ignoring the student’s protest, “So please don’t do this again, hm? Or. Else. I’ll. Be. Forced. To. Hate. You. K~?” It was for a brief moment, but the Avatar’s pink eyes flickered with dark malice.

The students immediately dispersed in clear terror.

For a nice cheerful guy, Asmodeus was really scary. My instincts on avoiding him were on point.

I looked back at the white-haired student who sighed with a small laugh. Who was this guy?

“Oh, I wanted to give you this. This is yours, right?” He handed me an object, which turned out to be my D.D.D.

“Oooh, shoot did I drop it?”

He nodded.

“Ha, thanks!”

“It’s not a problem, I’m glad you’ve got it back. They’re pretty precious, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve lost my phone plenty of times back home, I guess habits don’t change.”

“Ahaha, you shouldn’t be that forgetful!”

“Pfft, whatever. I’m Kaname, thanks again,” I extended out my arm for a handshake with a huge grin.

“Solomon. I’m the other human exchange student attending here,” He grasped my hand and shook it firmly.

“The other one? Oooh, that’s right, I remember Diavolo and Lucifer talking about that! So you’re a fellow human!” I said excitedly, grasping at Solomon’s shoulders. I didn’t quite catch the celebrity phrase, or at least it didn’t really register for me until later.

He started laughing and nodded, “Yes, I’m a fellow human! Let’s get along in the future, ok Kaname?”

“Yeah!” At that moment I didn’t care that I was near death or that there were rumors floating on about me. There was someone who’s just like me, in the exact same situation as me. I have to keep in touch with him. As fellow humans, we gotta watch our backs, or at least that’s what I’d like to believe.

“You know, you’re quite the celebrity here right now. First you’re a human exchange student and then you have one of the most infamous demons looking after you.”

“Haha, ah you mean Mammon?”

“Of course,” Solomon smiled, “He’s a very powerful infamous demon. Not many have the pleasure of having his protection.”

“If you can call ditching me to do other things ‘protection,’ I’d hate to see what you’d call abandonment,” I grumbled sourly.

“True, that’s bad. And Lucifer’s the one who appointed him to you so he’s probably enjoying it. Poor you!” Solomon laughed into his hand as though observing me, “Still, I’m very surprised that you had a whip of love with you.” 

I sheepishly put the now broken whip in my bag. So it’s called a whip of love, huh… Hurgh… Just my luck, not only is my only weapon a freakin S/M toy, it looks like it was a fragile poorly made item, I only got one use out of it before it broke then and there. I coughed loudly and quickly changed the subject, “So listen Solomon, I really need your help. I don’t wanna have to go through this again and since we’re both human, I think we should work together. I promise to help you out too, what do you say?”

As much as I kept saying I wanted his help, Solomon shook his head explaining that I was still under Mammon’s care and despite how Mammon was, I didn’t really need Solomon’s help. I gaped at him. Did he NOT realize I nearly DIED? Did he NOT realize Mammon didn’t even come?

I take it back. Humans could be such douches to each other.

My expression must have been pretty obvious because he started laughing again and assured me that even though he didn’t think I needed his help, he’ll still be available for me.

Yeah, that’s nice-speak for, “Don’t depend on me to save your life, but you can visit for a boo boo, I’ll give you a bandage.”

“Things aren’t so bad here that you’ll need my help. I can tell,” Solomon beamed. I could’ve sworn the guy was a lightbulb, he was shining so darn bright.

I scowled. Come oooooon. I could tell you’re lying!

“We’ll have to leave for class soon, so I’ll see you around, ok?” He smiled really dazzlingly and left.

I sighed but waved goodbye. I couldn’t force him to do something he didn’t want after all. My thoughts wandered to Mammon. What good was that demon anyway? Some protector. Looks like I can’t rely on anyone but myself here.

Loud cheerful laughing broke my stupor and I felt my shoulders being squeezed in a brief hug before having an arm hang over my neck. I involuntarily shivered as I glanced nervously at the source. I got a bad feeling...

“My, my, Kaname-chan certainly is quite the homewrecker~! I never would have guessed!”

“A-Asmodeus? No way, I wasn’t even trying to do that!” I tried to not sound flustered, but my voice still came out extremely high pitched. My gaze wandered quickly in various areas.

“But you used the whip of love and made a guy cheat on his girlfriend!” The demon giggled loudly while wiggling a finger at my face, “You’re so naughty!” If I hadn’t known better, I could’ve sworn Amodeus had hearts wrapped with every word he spoke.

“I-I couldn’t help it! I didn’t have anything else! And it wasn’t like that at all!” My face was probably as red as a tomato right now. I started gazing at the wall with great interest. Keep it together, keep it together!

“Aw, Kaname you’re pretty cute when you’re flustered! You should show that face more often!” Asmo beamed. Then he lowered his face near my ear. His lips were so close, I could feel his faint slightly warm breath, “Also… I never pegged you the type to wear them loose, Kaname-chan!”

I froze, “Eh?”

Asmo smiled knowingly, “You must really enjoy your freedom!”

My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

Asmodeus let go of my shoulders and smoothly twirled to face me. He gave me a wink, “Your headlights,” pressed his own chest for emphasis, “are out~!” and finally laid out his hands as if presenting me a gift.

Oh GOD. Realization hit me like a hurricane, “Th-that’s! How-?! You-! There’s a reason for that, you know! I just-” I stammered, not able to form complete sentences. The giggling Avatar of Lust got me good and I didn’t even know what to say!

Luckily my ticket to avoid the subject came.

“Oh hey, it’s the human.”

“Oh GOOD! M-Mammon! ‘Sup bra-uh, bruh!  **Bruh!”**

“Ha…?”

“Let’s goooo!”

“Eh?! Quit pushing, human! Geez what’s with you, you’re acting WEIRD!” Mammon complained loudly as I pushed him insistingly while trying to ignore Asmo who I swear was waving with gusto.

“Bye Kaname dear~! Don’t worry, I won’t tell~! Also I recorded everything~!”

Damn. Blackmail on the first day. Oh well, at least it was better than dying.

As relieved as I was to find Mammon, I wasn’t very happy that he didn’t come through during that encounter. As a matter of fact I was pretty pissed. Dude, weren’t you supposed to guarantee my safety or whatever?

“Ok human, what the hell is going on?”

I whirled Mammon over to face me and gave him my most ugly scowl, “I’ll tell you, you jerk. Ya left me and some demons nearly ATE me.”

He blinked. Then he shrugged, “So? You alive now, aintcha?”

“That’s not the point and that’s not the deal here!”

“You know, for a girl, you’re pretty damn gutsy talkin’ to a demon like that. It’s really irritation’.”

“Look, that doesn’t matter, you were supposed to be there to help me out!”

“I already told you what you had to do when a demon is about to attack you, right? Run, or die. Nothing else to it.”

I scowled more. Looks like he wasn’t going to take any more responsibility than that. “Yeah, being surrounded by demons isn’t exactly a situation I was hoping to run from.”

That made Mammon pause a bit, “Wait, surrounded?”

“Uh yeah, they  **surrounded** me and were gonna  **eat** me!”

A slight tinge of emotion flashed in Mammon’s blue eyes for just a moment. I could have sworn it was guilt, but most likely I was misreading him. “Th-that’s your fault for causing too much attention to yourself anyway.”

“It wasn’t my fault that Lucifer decided to carry me and you had to be my babysitter. Aside from me being human, I barely did anything!”

“Ugh shut UP, you’re really pushing it, human! The Great Mammon listens to NO ONE, got it? And you need to know your place!” Mammon flicked an index to my forehead hard.

Ouch.

I glared. Fine. I knew we weren’t going to get along, but I was hoping for at least a relationship where we at least do the bare minimum required. Whatever, so he’s just gonna let me die despite what Lucifer said. Come to think of it, how come none of the others would work anyway? Asmodeus didn’t want to because he was lazy but was that really an excuse? Satan seemed like an ok guy so long as I was careful not to trip his temper considering he’s Wrath. Overall, it looks like I won’t have much of a chance to survive a year here if I didn’t do something about this.

Mammon ignored my glare and just waved me off while leaving again.

Tch. I stuck out my tongue. Asshole.

But now what should I do? While I’m here, that situation with those demon students was not going to be the only incident. And it didn’t help that people could tell right away that I’m a human. What to do? What do I do? I began pacing around a bit in thought.

“Ah, Kaname.”

Joy.

I turned with a beaming face to meet Lucifer. I sure was seeing him a lot today. From what I remember he was the oldest of the brothers, so that would make him the most powerful? Just smile and hope that it’ll be over soon.

“It seems like you’re quite the celebrity today,” Lucifer said in a mischievously pleasant voice, “Did you get a good night’s sleep? I have to say, you look a bit more relaxed now.”

God I wanna smack that smirk off of him, who’s fault did you think it was that started this mess?

“Yeaaaaah, I’m sure if someone didn’t decide to princess carry me through the entrance I probably wouldn’t have had as much attention as now,” I said stiffly though I kept trying to keep up the smile. I swear, my face was gonna crack soon, “But yep, I slept ok.”

“Hm. Is that so…?” Lucifer asked, looking both puzzled and troubled.

I nodded firmly.

He sighed, “My apologies. It wasn’t my intention to cause any potential strain on your stay here. However do try to be on your guard. If you were eaten by a low level demon, I would have much paperwork to fill.”

I stiffened further. Paperwork?! Wait, wait, wait, paperwork should be the least of your worries!

“Lord Diavolo would surely be concerned as well… And that would give me more papers to fill, not to mention the spells we would have to conjure,” Lucifer creased his eyebrows at the prospect.

Screw you and your paperwork, I hope you choke on it!

“In any case, was that Solomon earlier that you were speaking to?” Lucifer seemed somewhat concerned. And there he goes again, placing a hand over his chest like he was about to have a heart attack. Why does he do that anyway?

“No, it was Mammon.”

“Ah, I’m aware,” Lucifer smiled knowingly, “But my question was about Solomon, not Mammon.”

I wrinkled my eyebrows with a frown. That’s funny, why zone in on him? I nodded anyway.

“He is a human exchange student just like you, so it would be fine to associate yourself with him. However, he is not to be trusted,” The Avatar of Pride firmly said, emphasis on the word “not.”

I blinked, “Uh… Why?”

Why? That question had been popping up for me often from yesterday until now. It was getting really tiring not knowing what was going on. I’ve been repeating it so much that I’m pretty sick of it.

“He may be human, but he wields a ring imbued with wisdom and has powerful magic. He’s the type of man who would subjugate even a greater, powerful demon if he gets the chance,” Lucifer shook his head disapprovingly.

Wait, that’s not fair, he had MAGIC?! I mean I knew I asked him for help and all but I didn’t even know he had powers and stuff! That’s cheating, he’s freakin’ OP and won’t ally with a scrub like me?! And wait, I can accept the appearance of demons because I dunno, I died and I’m probably living purgatory or some kind of rebirth thing, but humans having MAGIC? And didn’t Levi tell me about witches yesterday? I was too tired to pay attention so I just went with the flow!

Inspiration suddenly hit me. That’s right, Levi’s plan! Leviathan told me last night Mammon had one major weakness that Lucifer exploited. I needed to talk to Lucifer to get information on Mammon’s credit card!

Ah but… I really suck at being sneaky-like with words and stuff.

“Hm? Is there something you wish to ask of me?”

I forced a stiff grin, “Haha, ah uh… Where do… Um… What is…”

Lucifer gave me a look of great pity.

I’m trying my best, ok?! 

“I’d like to know more about Mammon,” I finally settled with what’s probably the most obvious question. The more I know about the demon, the better.

“Mammon? Well I suppose it’s natural you would want to know since he’s in charge of you. Mammon is my brother. I don’t want to say anything unkind of him so I will try to be sparing of my criticism,” Lucifer sighed.

I nodded. Makes sense.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “He’s pure scum.”

Right.

“The scummiest sort of scum.”

Got it.

“Pure unfiltered disgusting scum,”

Déjà vu, I’ve been here in this place before.

“To the point where I’m embarrassed to call him a fellow demon,”

Ok, geez, I believe you!

“Much less my brother.”

Oh… Ouch.

Lucifer just kept nodding all the while, seeming quite proud of his so-called-sparing-criticism. That wasn’t criticism though, that was a bonfire.

I had a sudden urge to just fall to the ground and pound my fists on the floor crying. Just spare me the insults, I just needed info about the guy, I could care less if he’s scum! Did anyone know how many times I’ve heard people tell me Mammon’s scum?! I’m beginning to think his NAME oughta be scum instead! Stupid scummy scum, all of them are scum!

“...So, any particular reason you asked, or were you just curious?”

“Scum!”

Lucifer immediately glared.

“...Is Mammon.”

He quickly relaxed and even chuckled. 

Oh good, I’m still alive, oh dear god.

“Is that all?”

I quickly ran in my head the best way to ask Lucifer about the credit card, but came up empty. “Erm… What’s the one thing that’s most important to Mammon?” I tentatively asked.

Lucifer’s eyes glinted with a really suspicious glimmer of mischief that kind of made me regret my question. His smile widened. If we were playing chess, I’d say this is the part where he’s in check, but will make a move that will lead to checkmate. “That would be money. If you took all of his money away from him, what else would be left in his life? Nothing. Regardless of the form, as long as Mammon has money, he’ll spend it. There are no limits with him,” Lucifer pretty much radiated confidence, so much that I was beginning to think he was onto me.

He most likely was.

“So in order to impose limits of my own, there’s a certain form of money that I’ve  **frozen** in his case,” Lucifer looked like he had more to say, but we were interrupted by a loud ringing. He sighed and shook his head, “That’s the first bell. Class is about to start. You wouldn’t want to be late on your first day.”

I gaped at him. He basically told me that he froze Mammon’s credit account. Finding the credit card itself would be useless then?!

Lucifer stared back at me, then suddenly gave me a look that screamed smug mischief, “If you prefer, I can certainly give you the pleasure of being carried from this morning once more?” He purred.

I involuntarily shivered and quickly ran off. It took all my willpower not to screech, but it still came off super squeaky, “N-no thanks, I’m off, bye!”

* * *

I was fucking exhausted when I got home. My first day was overall ok for the rest of the day, no incidents and it was a smooth walk back to the dorms. I started texting Levi that evening about my conversation with Lucifer.

When I told him about the freezing part, Levi demanded I meet up with him in the kitchen discreetly as possible.

I wasn’t too thrilled, but headed over there anyway. Tiptoeing through the entrance, I heard loud crunch sounds coming from the refrigerator.

Holy crap.

I stared in horror as the shadowy figure of Beelzebub was pulling everything from the fridge and gnawing, munching, and crunching on everything that was in there. Sometimes he’d even eat the container, that crazy monster of a demon.

This was bad. I needed to hide or I could be next.

Unfortunately Beelzebub spotted me.

For a short while we stood in silence.

Then I waved.

He waved back.

“Why are you here?” He asked curiously as a bit of sauce dripped from his cheek.

I laughed nervously, “Ahaha, uh…” Levi would kill me if I said I was meeting him, so what to say? “I was hungry?”

Beelzebub nodded with a grin, “Ah, you’re hungry? That makes two of us then.”

I grinned back. He seemed to have bought it.

“When you start feeling hungry in the middle of the night, it’s not like you can just wait until morning to eat.”

I leaned against the prep table nodding, “Yeah I agree!”

“Oh, and the refrigerator’s empty. I already ate everything in there.”

I froze. Then sobbed inside. I kind of wanted a snack too…

“What? Is there something else you wanted to talk about?”

I blinked. Then looked at Beelzebub straight in the eyes. There was something that was bugging me… “There’s seven of you, right? Who’s the seventh demon?”

Beelzebub’s demeanor immediately changed to a cross between serious and threatening, “...Now listen, don’t you ever mention him in front of Lucifer. Just so we’re clear, I’m not going to tell you anything either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did.”

I immediately retracted, “A-ah, sorry. I overstepped my bounds, I guess.”

He shook his head, this time seeming more melancholic, “I don’t really fault you, but don’t bother asking any of my brothers either. No one talks about him… Even though he’s our brother, we have to treat him as though he doesn’t exist…” The last part sounded wistful from him.

I tried my best to look sympathetic, but it was hard to take in. I had never encountered such heavy family drama before. Usually you’d see this sort of stuff in books or something. I didn’t know anything about them or their seventh brother, but as an outsider, it looks like there’s something heavy going on. It was too early for me to tell, but it sounded like this family has broken ties.

“It’s not right… But since no one could defy Lucifer...”

And Lucifer’s at the center of it all. I had my suspicions about him, but this was pretty big proof that he wasn’t to be trusted. I wanted to say something. Anything. Something to cheer him up or lighten the mood.

Beelzebub beat me to it though.

“You know, this isn’t really any of your business, human. I’m leaving. I ate everything in the fridge anyway.”

Way to rub it in, pal.

The redhead demon smiled, “I bet Lucifer’s hiding a poisoned apple in the desk at the study.” With that, he cheerfully left in pursuit for hidden treats.

I sighed and slapped a palm to my face. I didn’t ask for family drama. I only asked out of curiosity. That was some pretty heavy stuff I was just exposed to. I didn’t have time to really collect my thoughts though.

“...psst...hey!”

I jolted, “Is that you, God?!”

“Seriously? No! Over here! Look!”

I peered over to a nearby cabinet. It was a fairly large wooden cabinet that could barely fit someone in. In a way a person could call it a mini closet. I guess if there was someone like Beel, you’d need plenty of space for lots of food storage. 

Levi was inside with the cabinet doors slightly open, perfect for peeking out. His orange eyes glowed in the shadow inside, almost like a cat’s.

I gasped.

“God almighty, you look like Levi!”

“Enough of that already!” Levi crawled out of the large cabinet, purple hair slightly disheveled and face completely red. He proceeded to smack me on the forehead.

I laughed. The pain was so worth it. “Why were you hiding there anyway?”

“What do you think? Beel was just in here! I can’t have him finding me with  **you** , now can I?!”

“I guess so…”

Levi stared at me pointedly.

“Lord of Shadows?”

“Good. And you are?”

“Henry the second.”

Levi nodded.

“What so bad about meeting up with me if I’m Henry?”

“You’re Henry the SECOND. Besides, you’re still a normie that hasn't even gone through training,” Leviathan puffed his cheeks in clear disgust.

I sighed, “Ok, ok.” Still hurts though. I really like lots of anime and stuff yet I’m a normie. Got it.

“Alright so back to business. You’re sure that Lucifer said ‘frozen,’ right?”

“Cross my heart, Lord of Shadows.”

“Ok. So in that case it’s got to be here.”

I stared.

“The… Freezer?”

“Of course, Henry the second, isn’t it obvious!”

No! Why would anyone think of that?!

Levi searched the freezer a bit, then pulled out an icicle containing a credit card.

Immediately the both of us sang the item found jingle from Zelda. For a moment it felt like we had a special connection, like fellow otaku comrades.

Levi then coughed and looked away, “I guess you’re not so bad, for a human.”

“Heh thanks. But seriously though, oh my god, Levi you were right!” I was in awe. When Lucifer said he froze it, I really thought it was his credit account, not the freakin’ card itself! Who would’ve thought he meant it literally?

“Aren’t I! Now let’s try getting this ice off!” Leviathan was about to open the microwave door, but I stopped him.

“Are you crazy? You’re gonna damage the card if you do that!” I hissed.

Levi was shocked for a moment, and then seemed somewhat hurt, “A-Ah, I guess you’re right…”

I frowned. Oh… Maybe he doesn’t do well when he’s reprimanded. I guess Lucifer’s a pretty strict influence. I wasn’t being too harsh though I think…

“Sorry, but there’s faster ways of getting it out without having to use the microwave. Got a hammer?”

“Hammers are in the storage room but that’s far from here.”

“In that case we drop this on the floor.”

“But people might hear us!”

I paused. “Wait, let’s put my jacket over it and we’ll sneak it to your room. Then we can get tools and chip it away.”

“I guess that’s a good plan,” Levi agreed reluctantly.

With his help, I wrapped my RAD uniform jacket over the block of ice. The two of us then tiptoed back to his room. Once there, Levi came up with another brilliant idea. He was going to turn on some games on blast while I tried chipping away with some of the tools he had in his room.

Considering that this was Mammon’s weakness we’re going to exploit, I agreed half-heartedly. I mean basically I’m doing most of the grunt work at that point.

Unfortunately my delicate female hands were a little too delicate that they blistered pretty quickly. I could only sigh.

Levi, being annoyed, came over to me while the game music was still firing away loudly on the screen. “Henry the second, you disappoint me.”

“Hey, it’s not really my fault, this ice is pretty thick and the hammer isn’t that great, and-”

“I guess it can’t be helped. As your senpai of the otaku world, I will have to help you.” Levi then began to morph, growing horns, a tail, and even his outfit changed.

I yelped in shock, “W-what the?!” What was that?! Was that his actual demon form?!

Levi proceeded to whack it with his tail. He winced. Then cried while clutching his black reptilian tail, “It hurts!”

I gaped at him. No duh it would hurt! It's a freakin' icicle! It did the job though, the ice split into pieces and the card was now free.

I pocketed the card before peering at Levi’s tail. It was getting pretty swollen. I felt a bit guilty. I mean if I was a bit more used to my body, maybe I would've been able to handle the tools better. I then remembered I had a first aid kit from the Akuzon pack. “Hey Levi, you think this will help?” I pulled out the first aid kit from my bag. Why was I carrying my bag? Well, just in case. I didn’t trust anyone here.

Levi stared at the kit, then gazed at me and his orange eyes began tearing up, “Henry the second, you’re too good to me!”

I patted his back gently while he began bandaging his tail.

I guess this wasn’t so bad.

“Oi, Kaname! What are you doing here?!”

I take it back. 

I take it all back.

This is the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos! Things are moving along and I'm trying to go through the introductory stuff as fast as I can, to an extent. As always let me know what you liked about it or what I can improve! Enjoy!

I stiffly turned my head to the door. There stood Mammon who seemed kind of out of breath and really irritated for some reason. Before I could figure out exactly why, he rushed right at me and grabbed my arm.

“We’re going!”

I pulled back my arm in reflex, but Mammon wouldn’t let go, “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Didn’t you hear what I said, human? We’re going. You’re gonna go back to your room right now and I gotta make sure **you** get there,” With that, Mammon tugged and I was pulled up on my feet.

Levi grabbed my other arm, “Mammon, let go of her!”

This evidently surprised the second brother and he loosened up his grip enough for me to slip my arm off.

I rubbed my arm with a slight hiss. Damn, demons have a powerful grip.

“Are you ok, Henry the second?”

“Yeah I’m ok don’t worry, Lord of Shadow.”

This seemed to have irritated Mammon extremely, “Haa? What’s this? Since when have you gotten close to Levi of all people, human?”

I glanced back at Mammon in slight irritation, “Dude, I can hang out with whoever I want, it’s not like it’s a big deal.”

“Weren’t you the one crying to me about nearly being eaten? Or did you just forget about today?”

“I wouldn’t want to eat Henry the second! She wouldn’t even taste good anyway!”

Wait a minute, why the heck were we fighting anyway? I didn’t understand. Mammon didn’t care what happened to me, right? So why was he here? My eyes were swirling from dizziness.

“And how’d you get in anyway?! I locked the door!” Leviathan shouted.

“That lock is nothing when it comes to the Great Mammon!” He puffed his chest rather proudly.

“So you lockpicked my door?!” Levi screeched in horror.

“How else could I have gotten in?!” Mammon stated as if it was the most logical thing to do.

Wow. What an idiot.

“Ever heard of privacy?!” Levi’s voice upped a couple of octaves. If this keeps up, he might lose his voice, but the demon probably didn’t care.

“It’s not like you’re hiding anything worthwhile, and I came here for the human, not you.”

“Yeah right! I bet you’re just here to steal again!”

“What makes you say that?! Actually you know what? While I’m here, hand over that thing over there!”

“I knew it! So you **are** here to steal!”

I had enough. I was tired of all the stupid bickering and we weren’t going anywhere with this. “Hey Mammon!”

Mammon turned his head in my direction. His blue eyes widened and grew ten times bright. “G-Goldie!! My precious baby!”

I backed up with the credit card in my hand. “Mammon, you want this badly?”

“Give it to me, human. You have no business keeping what isn’t yours,” Mammon extended out his hand in anticipation. Yeah right, as if I’d give it to him right away.

“You’re one to talk!” Levi snapped.

“I could snap you in two really easily, human. Now give it here!” demanded the demon.

I then grinned, “You know what? I don’t think I wanna.”

“Oh now you’re asking for it!” Mammon was about to lunge at me, but then immediately stopped in horror, “W-wha?!”

I pulled out a lighter, grin widening. I found it when searching the kitchen with Levi. Looked like it’ll be more useful now. I held the credit card near it.

“D-don’t you dare!”

I held “Goldie” hostage, flicking on the lighter, “Mammon either you listen, or GOLDIE gets it!”

Mammon legitimately looked like he was about to cry, “Noooo! Goldieeeee!”

“Mammoooon?” I growled similar to what I remembered how Lucifer’s tone went.

Mammon hiccuped and relented. After hearing my demands, he gave back Levi’s money. Apparently that money was for the witches he was contracted with.

Knowing that now, I added, “Give me the phone numbers of those witches.”

Levi jumped for joy, “I knew you’d come through, Henry the second! Gyahaha, Mammon you better listen to the human!”

Mammon stared in horrified shock, “I already gave back Levi his money, why would a human like you need **that**?!”

I laughed. God it felt good to finally one-up someone in my predicament, “Oh it’s nothing. Just think of it as insurance.”

“No way! I-I’d rather form a pact! Wouldn’t you want that instead?!” Mammon stammered nervously.

I tilted my head as though considering the offer then scoffed, “Naw. Don’t want it.”

“Why not?!”

“As tempting as it is, I’m not the type of guy to make servants out of people. And I think this is a bit better of a compromise, don’tcha think? You don’t have to listen to me, but if I need something, I’ll ask the witches to ask you,” I nodded with great pride at my plan.

Mammon looked devastated. Then sighed and pulled out his D.D.D.

Levi whooped and high fived me, “Good job!”

I couldn’t stop myself from grinning so much. This was the first time I actually felt optimistic. I kind of felt bad that I had to resort to blackmail, but Mammon deserved it this time around.

In the end, I got the witches’ contacts and gave back Goldie. Levi got his money, and Mammon walked me back to my room.

* * *

The entire time we wandered down the hallway, Mammon didn’t say a single word.

It was kind of odd considering that he was usually really talkative, but everything that happened, maybe this was a time for him to reflect and stuff.

I kind of felt a bit guilty thinking maybe I overdid it. In the first place I’ve only been here for two days, and this guy’s first impression of me is that I’m a useless woman that needed protection and would stoop to blackmail to get what I needed. But I just wanted to live, so was that really wrong of me?

I opened the door to my room, but before I could walk in, Mammon stopped me.

“Hey human… Uh, I mean, Kaname…”

I turned to look back at him.

“This is the only time I’m gonna say it, so listen carefully. I’m sorry alright?”

I widened my eyes.

“W-what’s with that look that says ‘Hell froze over?’ I can be nice if I wanna, k?! It’s not like I’m tryin’ ta be, though. J-just…” He looked away. Mammon’s face was getting notably red for some strange reason, “Y-you were under the protection of the Great Mammon and that stuff today shouldn’t have happened to ya. It’s one thing if ya die cuz of one demon, but like hell I’m gonna let cowards gang up on ya. I-I’m not sayin’ this cause of Lucifer or anything, this is all me, got it?!”

I didn’t know what to say. If my eyes could fall out of their sockets, they probably would have by now. Mammon? Apologizing? This was unfathomable considering it’s only been two days since I’ve known him.

“And thinkin’ back on it, ya could’ve made a pact with me, but ya didn’t. I respect that. And I guess I should say… Thanks.”

I slowly nodded, “Uh… Ok. I’m still blackmailing you though.”

“I get that, ok?!” Mammon yelled before realizing it. He coughed and looked away, “U-um anyway, I’m a guy that appreciates his freedom, and I didn’t need something like a pact tying me down here. So I’m gunna make sure you’ll get proper protection from now on. Just say the word and you’ll get special treatment courtesy of the Great Mammon.”

I nodded again warily, “Ok, thanks.”

Mammon leaned closer to me. I couldn’t really tell if he was trying to read me or if there was something bothering him about me. Or maybe both? “Say human, why didn’t you make a pact with me anyway?”

I was speechless. This again? “Well, like I said, I’m not interested in these pacts or whatever. I just want to finish this program with no trouble and go home.”

He wrinkled his brow in confusion, “Do you even know what having a pact means for someone like you?”

I stared back.

Mammon took my silence as consent to continue, “You could order me to do whatever you want, you know that? I’m the Avatar of Greed, I could even make your life a luxury. But instead you chose the harder way out by blackmailing me with the witches. Why?”

I sighed, “Well… Maybe I don’t want that, ok?”

“Ha?” I could tell Mammon was perplexed.

“The things we want aren’t always obtainable. And sometimes we already have what we want and just want to live out the rest of our lives in peace. And sometimes… We don’t know what we want because we aren’t given a choice,” Before I realized it, I was rambling kind of bitterly. I wasn’t sure what made me suddenly talk so much, but maybe… Maybe I was hoping for someone to listen a little. 

Thinking hard about it for the past day, I came to realize that even if I were to finish this program and go back to the human world… If I were to go to my family now, would they even recognize me? Would they even believe me even though I’m currently a woman who looks drastically different from the male Kaname? Maybe this was all for nothing in the end. What someone would consider a “miracle,” isn’t this just a cruel twist of fate? Am I just going to have to stay like this and pretend to be someone I’m not?

Mammon didn’t really understand what I meant and I don’t blame him. To him, I’m spouting philosophical nonsense, but he didn’t press the issue further. He shrugged, “You’re a really weird human.”

I laughed hollowly, “Yeah, everyone seems to tell me that here.”

Mammon didn’t speak for a while. Then he scowled at me, “You know what? I don’t even know why you’re even like this.”

I was somewhat speechless. What did he mean?

“Listen, this ain’t like me, but as a courtesy the Great Mammon is gonna set things straight for you. Ya got a room in one of the best dorms in all of devildom that any demon would kill for. Ya got food. You’re attending RAD which is one of the best schools here. Most importantly, ya got **me** , the Avatar of Greed. I dunno what this whole sad attitude is that you’re spouting human, but you better stop it cause it’s annoying. If you get sad again, I’ll kill you.”

I stepped back in shock, “What?!”

“You heard what I said!” Mammon jutted an index at my nose and pressed hard, “If you say another word of that disgusting depressive stuff, I’m gonna kill you. I’ll chomp you from the head down, munch on your spirit, vomit it all back out, and then eat it again!”

Now I was grossed out. Ew.

“Understand, human? Now the reason I brought up the pact thing is cause I thought you might’ve wanted it for whatever since every human would always want it. But since you don’t want it, then you don’t want it. But you better not regret it later,” It was odd, but Mammon seemed to be comforting me in a way? I didn’t really get it myself… But I did feel a bit more assured.

I nodded, “Yeah, I understand.”

It sounded like Mammon would stick to his word and help me like I wanted. I guess he’s not really as scummy as people said he was.

He nodded back seemingly satisfied, “Good. You better go to sleep then.”

I went into my room.

He followed me in.

I whirled back in surprise, “Wait, Mammon what’re you doing here?”

“As a courtesy of the Great Mammon’s protection, I’m gonna stay here all night and guard ya!” He proclaimed proudly, jutting a thumb at his chest.

“Hell no, I gotta get changed! Go to your own room!” I pushed at the demon. He wasn’t budging.

I scowled. Mammon was carrying a rather large smirk, baring his fangs and all.

“Seriously get out.”

“Make me.”

“I’ll kill Goldie.”

“Too late. Goldie’s mine again, remember?”

“Then I’ll call the witches.”

“They’re gonna be cranky at this time at night. You wanna risk being blocked?”

“Damn it, Mammon!”

“Should’ve thought of that when having a pact was still on the table!” Mammon taunted. The demon continued laughing at me while I kept trying to push him out.

I take it back, Mammon is scum, through and through!

* * *

That night I dreamed of my sister. She was in my room, laying there on my bed. She didn’t do anything else. Just laid there. I tried calling out to her, but she didn’t hear me.

* * *

Morning came and I groaned. Once again I barely had enough sleep. Something felt off. I turned my head.

There was a head of white soft looking hair. Attached to said hair was a familiar tanned face of a certain demon of greed sleeping.

Oh no.

I instinctively looked under the covers.

Oohh nooooo.

I gazed away with horrified tears flowing down my face and raised a hand to my mouth.

Levi didn’t lie.

Mammon stirred slowly awake, “U-ugh… Human?”

Levi if I ever survive this, just know that it’s been fun being Henry the second.

“Mammon, get out of my-!” I couldn’t finish.

Mammon suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the bed holding me tight.

Oh god. His chin rested on my head and he snuggled me.

“Gu’ night.”

I felt like crying inside. Bro, I’m not your dakimakura! “Mammon damn it, wake up and get the hell out right now!” I punched his chest repeatedly but it was hardly doing anything. I tried kicking, but Mammon was holding me so tight that I couldn’t get enough space to execute it in full force. Curse me and my weak human womanly body! Actually even if I was a guy again I wouldn’t be able to force him off, demons are just way too strong. Why does being human suck so much?

“Ugh damn it, shut up or I’ll kill you!” Mammon growled.

I froze obediently while tears still flowed down my face. Damn it, I don’t wanna stay here. I don’t wanna die either!

Mammon was in my room last night and chose to sleep here despite any of my protests for my “protection.” And now he’s in my bed… Naked. Nude. Commando. Au natural. In his birthday suit.

And he’s using me as a body pillow even though there’s a thousand pillows in my bed.

It’s not like I had anything against people sleeping in the buff, and I don’t have much problems with anyone sharing a bed with me. But I got problems with people doing both! The last thing I want is to feel someone’s ding dong first thing in the morning!

Satisfied with me being trapped in his arms, he went back to sleep with a goofy smile evident on his face.

Fuck.

Honestly I didn’t think Mammon realized it was the human being he was hugging. He probably wasn’t really aware and was just talking in his sleep. If he **did** know it was me, he would’ve just kicked me off my own bed. Still what to do… 

Was I just gonna be stuck here with a naked Mammon? What if Mammon doesn’t ever wake up? Oh god, demons live for a really long time right? So a nap for a demon could be years for me! I gotta do something before that happens or I’ll be dead for the second time sleeping with a nude man! (In a nonsexual way.)

An idea struck me.

“Hey Mammon! Lucifer-”

Mammon immediately shot out of bed, grabbed his clothes and began dressing in a panic.

I was in shock as he stormed right out in a flash. Oh my god, I should’ve used the Lucifer card more often.

* * *

As I was going down to the dining hall for breakfast, I heard a ton of laughter. From the sound of it, Asmodeus, Satan, and Beel were laughing. Scratch that, it was more of Asmodeus and Satan because Beel was preoccupied with his food.

“I can’t believe it! A human actually outsmarted Mammon!” That sounded like Asmodeus.

“Not only making him give Levi’s money back, but blackmailing him to get the witches’ contact info? Sounds like Kaname’s a real sly one!” Must be Satan.

“You guys should’ve seen it, Mammon was begging for a pact instead!” Oh Levi’s there too, wow.

“Eh?! Really Levi?! I know that dealing with the witches was pretty bad but to the point where Mammon would want a pact?!” Asmodeus exclaimed.

“Hmm. I think I can understand. Mammon would rather take his chances with the pact than to have the witches pester him further. He already knew the witches are brutal, in comparison being with the human is probably way more easier,” Satan stated logically.

“Ehehe, You think she’s slowly turning into a demon herself?” Asmodeus giggled.

“Mmmm~ this is so good!” I didn’t have to think twice on who that was.

I sighed. I don’t wanna go in there now. I’m sick of people talking about me. “I think I’ll skip breakfast today,” I mumbled. Nodding to myself with conviction, I went to grab my shoes at the entrance. Unfortunately before I could leave, there was Lucifer.

“Ahem. Where do you think you’re going? You didn’t even eat,” Lucifer glared at me with menacing red eyes as he loomed over me.

“I’m going to RAD right now?” I squeaked.

“Not without eating you’re not,” Lucifer grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around, “Off you go. And do **not** come back until you’ve finished every last bite off your plate,” He scolded with disdain, “Honestly, think of how Lord Diavolo would feel if he found out that the human exchange student wasn’t eating!”

I sighed dejected, “Ok, ok…”

* * *

“You freakin’ mother fucker,” I scowled at Mammon who whistled the entire way to school, “Mammon, you realize what happened this morning, didn’t you?”

Mammon looked away clearly disinterested, “Yeah, I had a good night sleep, what about it?”

I twitched.

What about it?

WHAT ABOUT IT?!

“YOU SLEPT IN MY BED BUTT NAKED YOU PERVERT!”

Mammon immediately clamped his hands over his own mouth in shock.

I huffed and puffed in pure anger. Inwardly I may be a guy, but I’m still a woman, damn it! “There’s something called body space and privacy!”

Mammon kept leaning over me in a panic, “Shh ok! We’ll talk about this, human!”

“No we gotta talk about this now, bro!”

“Hey I get that, but would it kill you to be aware of your surroundings? I don’t really care, but I don’t think you’d want the whole school finding out.”

I paused. Then slowly turned around.

Some students had stopped mid-action and were watching us.

I stiffly turned back to Mammon. Then I slapped my face in agony. Fuck me.

* * *

Today was more weird than usual. True to his word, Mammon stuck by me… A little too much.

“Well heeeeere you are, darling human! Your dearly beloved classroom!”

“Shut up,” I scowled, silently cursing the demon. I was beginning to think he was much more tolerable prior blackmail. Maybe I should’ve done the pact thing instead. Somehow I felt Mammon was doing stupid shenanigans on purpose to try to convince me to just forget about having him as a guardian. Acting as overbearingly awkward and annoying as possible and he even looked like he was enjoying it.

Mammon immediately left the moment he saw the occupants of the classroom.

I gazed at a certain trio of demons chatting with each other. Looks like Mammon left due to Lucifer being among those three.

Lucifer was beaming with pride (true to his nature) at the fact that I somehow got Mammon to stay in line, and also through teaming up with Levi. And that Mammon was finally doing the duties he was supposed to. I don’t know how the heck he knew. Maybe it was through the brothers chit chatting with each other, but still sometimes I felt as if he had telepathy or something.

Based on their talks, it didn’t seem like there were any rumors of my outburst. Good. I didn’t need anyone yapping about me waking up to naked demons in my bed every morning.

Diavolo kept laughing loudly while telling me I must have it rough.

Why yes. Ever had to fend off a naked man in bed? Actually considering Diavolo’s looks, I wouldn’t be surprised if that did happen.

There was a third guy with dark greenish hair and teal highlight strands on one side. He carried an air of elegance pretty similar to Lucifer but it felt somewhat less arrogant sort of? We made eye contact and he smiled charmingly at me. Was it just me or did everyone I seem to meet so far in the Devildom are pretty boys that could be models for an idol magazine?

“I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I am Barbatos, I have the honor of serving as Lord Diavolo’s personal steward,” He gave a short bow, “I thank you truly for accepting the role that Lord Diavolo has entrusted you. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been working hard.”

I gave a small bow back out of politeness, “Ah, um, yes it’s my pleasure. ”

Barbatos gave a small laugh, “My, a delightful young lady.”

I laughed sheepishly, “Ehehe, but I didn’t really do anything though.”

Diavolo shook his head with seemingly genuine concern, “Don’t sell yourself short, Kaname! From what I understand you’ve gotten Mammon to comply and that is certainly no easy feat!”

I gave another sheepish laugh. I guess compliments are a welcome change compared to all the insults and rumors I endured yesterday.

“True enough,” Lucifer sighed in exasperation, “It’s such a relief to see that he’s falling in line.”

Lucifer continued to lament how he had to keep being associated with Mammon while the others laughed and pointed out some good proverbs. I don’t know, I just lost track of the conversation. Could I just go to my seat and do my tasks for the day?

“Well I’ve heard it said that the most thick-headed child is the cutest!” exclaimed Diavolo joyously. Come to think of it, he seemed to be happy most of the time. Weird. When people think of names like Diavolo, Lucifer, etc, they’d usually think of monsters and stuff… Yet here in the Devildom, Diavolo seemed like a pretty nice guy that laughs a lot, kind of like a guy that would take you sightseeing or you can talk to over a couple of drinks.

Demons… Usually with demons, you’d find art and texts of them as horrible monsters that would terrify you down to the bones. Instead they’re actually freakin’ pretty boys. Freakin’ ikemen. I guess it makes sense somehow? I mean if they’re supposed to be tempting humans and stuff maybe it’s a requirement to be handsome?

“Stop it Diavolo, it’s troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? Him? I don’t even want to think about it,” Lucifer shuddered.

Wasn’t there a term for demons that tempt humans with their beauty or something? Succubus? Incubus? I’m not too familiar with the lore… Or maybe I’m wrong.

“Ah but I notice you didn’t deny the part about being cute, did you?”

Who was this guy? There was a dark-skinned man in a tight one piece black spandex in addition to white robes and golden adornments. And his smile was bright. Like, really bright. Like really, really, really bright. So bright that I need shades. Is everyone in this school required to be pretty? Seriously?

“If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers, you’re without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer,” the new guy laughed and I’m pretty sure that some people nearby had a heart attack.

I don’t blame them either. His laugh sounded nice. Even I felt charmed almost. It’s like the moment he laughs you just feel tranquility, sort of.

“Is that meant to be a compliment, Simeon?” Lucifer replied sourly.

“Pff, of course not! Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He’s taunting you!” And here I see a little boy that’s the very image of an adorable freakin’ angel. Even though he was about some inches smaller than me, he’s got a really bright looking innocent face, although scowling. Blond hair, bright blue eyes that were shiny as sapphires, and he wore white robes and a huge floopy hat that just screamed cute. Freakin’ adorable! I couldn’t help but grin, it’s like having a little kid brother or nephew.

I then found out they were both angels and exchange students like me, except they were from the Celestial Realm. Simeon was the taller angel, and the younger one was Luke. We exchanged introductions as normal and Luke began vehemently bickering with Lucifer who kept firing dog insults.

I quickly learned that Luke’s got a complex against dogs. Specifically chihuahuas. And everyone kept calling him that, especially Lucifer. Apparently he also disliked demons as a form of prejudice, but they weren’t exactly helping with all the chihuahua remarks. I frowned. Seriously, leave him alone, the kid’s still growing!

“Lucifer probably wishes his brothers could be as cute as him…”

The room suddenly got noticeably quiet.

“Kaname?”

I blinked in realization. Oh snap. “I said that out loud, didn’t I…” I mumbled in horror.

I stole a glance at Lucifer.

He was staring perplexed.

I stole another glance at Luke.

He was completely cherry red and speechless.

Huh. This is awkward.

…

I attempted to flee, but Lucifer caught me by the collar and dragged me back with a sigh. Crap I’m dead. I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead! Note to self, do not attempt to mess with the Avatar of Pride’s pride. Shoot, am I crying? Please don’t hurt me.

Diavolo began laughing. Soon Simeon and Barbatos joined in.

“Ahahaha! Lucifer, I think she might be onto something!” Diavolo’s laughter bellowed so loud in the classroom that I swear it could reach all the way to the House of Lamentation.

“She’s quite the observant one, isn’t she?” Barbatos chuckled while keeping a gloved hand close to his lips; I’m guessing to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

“I’ve heard many rumors of you Kaname, it looks like you’re as cunning as they say!” Simeon’s joyful laughter rang like windchimes on a summer day.

“Th-that’s not funny! I can never be exchangeable with evil demons! N-not in the slightest! I wouldn’t be his brother even if he asked me!”

“My sentiments exactly. Imagine having to take care of six chihuahuas. That most certainly isn’t ‘cute.’”

Luke’s mouth gaped open aghast like he just poured dirt all over white linens, “I-I don’t! It’ll be a frozen day in the Devildom when I agree with a demon!”

“Luke, calm yourself,” Simeon admonished the younger angel, “Remember, you need to learn not to make such a huge fuss about everything.”

The younger angel jerked back clearly confused and pouted, “But Simeon...!”

Everyone’s attention seemed to have left me so I was in the clear, or at least I hoped so. I finally dropped my heavy bag on one of the table benches. The bell was about to ring so they all began to disperse.

Diavolo congratulated me once again praising me for making so much progress in a short amount of time, although I still felt I didn’t really do anything.

Lucifer bade me farewell as well as Barbatos and Simeon excused himself to go to the next class.

I waved them goodbye with the best model smile I could muster. Gotta keep the image that I’m a hardworking student after all. I whipped my head back to the front of the classroom and suddenly there was Luke sitting on the opposite side of the table from me.

I was confused. Why was he staying behind? Was this his class too?

He kept staring at me with his big blue eyes. 

I had to restrain myself badly from squeezing his big cheeks and giving him a noogie. Why the heck is this angel kid so damn cute, it’s illegal! I grinned, “Hey buddy!”

Luke seemed taken aback, “B-buddy?! I’m not-! Don’t call me that! I’m not a kid!”

I nodded but even if I wanted to, I couldn’t get rid of my smile. I leaned over and patted his hat covered head, “Sure ok!”

He wriggled away from me and tugged his hat clearly annoyed, “Stop it!” He sighed after I sat back down, “I need to tell you something so listen closely: Never trust a demon, especially Lucifer.”

I pursed my lips questioningly, “Lucifer?”

Luke nodded affirmative, “He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immoral, and… And also…”

I snapped my fingers, “And also a sadist?”

The angel smacked the table with his palm, “Yes, exactly! He’s the most sadistic of sadists!”

I wouldn’t know because I have no experience with S&M, but I’ll just take the kid’s word for it because he’s so cute. Also it’s pretty funny to hear the word “sadist” come from his mouth, like you wouldn’t even expect that from a cute angel boy. I hate to admit it but Luke wasn’t exactly helping the whole chihuahua image thing.

“I was against this from the very beginning,” Luke pouted in frustration, “what are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students…” He stood up as the bell began to blare.

Jesus that bell is horrific. Just imagine if someone had a migraine.

“So you’ve been warned. You get what I’m saying right?” Luke’s serious gaze was hard for me to take seriously, but I nodded once more.

“Good. Take care.”

With that the angel left for his class.

* * *

Evening came rather quickly and I plopped myself on my bed of multiple fluffy pink and white pillows. Thankfully there was no Mammon to mess with me this time, so I sighed a breath of relief.

It was then that I heard a rather terrifying moan that started quiet.

_“...Help…”_

I shot up, fully alert. What was that?

“ _...elp… Help…”_

Oh shit…

_“Help me… Please…”_

Oh nononononononono. No. I don’t do well with ghosts. Demons were one thing, I could deal with that. Sure I had a deathly experience, I mean I died before. I saw angels just today too. But ghosts and crap were another story altogether and I don’t wanna deal!

I shuddered and flung myself under the blankets. Go away, go away, go away go away!

_“Please… Someone help me…”_

I whimpered. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care.

_“Help…”_

If this was a prank, this was going too far.

For a while the voice seemed to stop.

_“Come here… Please…”_

I sobbed and flung off the blankets. Fine. I must be going crazy. I slowly followed the voice until I reached a room where there was a spiral staircase. I began shaking like a leaf. Shoot, I didn’t know anything about exorcisms, maybe it would’ve been better to call over Mammon. Actually I should have done that from the beginning. If this ghost needed closure or something, having someone with me was better than nothing. I should get Mammon over here and back away for now. Shakily I opened my D.D.D. and started to text.

“What are you doing?”

I whirled around screeching and flung my D.D.D. at the shadow and began running. Screw this! I’m outta here! I tried reaching the door, only to have my arm jerked back and twisting my body to face them. “No, nononono! Not again! I don’t wanna die!” I screamed, shutting my eyes and pounded at my attacker with my fists.

“Calm yourself, Kaname!”

I stopped. Wait, that voice was familiar, I realized. I slowly opened my eyes to meet a very disgruntled Lucifer face to face. I blinked as he slowly released my arm. “L-Lucifer?” I mumbled in shock.

The demon nodded, “It is I.”

My vision went blurry again as I sobbed, “Dude that’s not funny!”

His red eyes showed a great deal of confusion and concern, “What on earth do you mean?”

I couldn’t answer him. Everything I said came out a blubbering mess.

He sighed, “Kaname. You shouldn’t be here. Most importantly you shouldn’t fling your D.D.D. without at least verifying who you’re dealing with.”

I gazed in numb surprise as Lucifer waved my phone in his hand. Oh… Ohhhh… “S-sorry.”

He chuckled, “A mere attack like that wouldn’t have stopped me. Unconventional as it is.”

I grinned sheepishly.

“Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?”

Before I opened my mouth to speak, Lucifer shook his head.

“Nevermind. You should go no further. That’s not a place for humans. It’s dangerous. Go back to your room,” Lucifer said stern.

I wanted to say ok, but something was suspicious. I recalled Luke’s words earlier today. Was Lucifer really someone to not trust? Seeing as how I barely knew anyone here yet, it’s natural that I wouldn’t really trust anyone. But was there any reason not to? Then again what’s with the ghost voice calling me for help? Did Lucifer have something to do with it?

“Kaname?”

I stood firm, breathed in, and said in a clear voice, “I don’t wanna.”

Lucifer glared at me.

Oh. I’m dead.

He then smiled.

Huh?

The guy started laughing.

I didn’t know what’s going on, but I felt offended for some reason. I got the feeling he wasn’t going to take me seriously.

“Pf… Ahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!”

Ok you think I’m funny, do you? May a million D.D.D.’s get flung at your face.

“Interesting. I think I’m starting to understand why **you** were chosen to come here,” Lucifer said as he approached closer, “But you can’t say no. Because I’m not giving you a choice.”

Ok bruh I understand, it’s not like I wanted to deal with creepy ghosts anyway even though you’re one suspicious mother f-er.

Lucifer slipped the D.D.D. into my hand delicately, a complete contrast to the burning hostile gaze he was giving me, “Now then, back to your room. If you value your life, you’ll do as I say.”

Whoa wait what?! That just makes you more suspicious dude! And yeah I shouldn’t have been here but that’s no reason to threaten my life! Screw you…! I had a feeling he wasn’t going to answer any questions. I couldn’t say anything back though and just left before he got any more angry. I sighed. Maybe Luke was right. This demon could not be trusted.

Lucifer-1, me-0.

The voice seemed to have stopped when I met Lucifer though. What did it mean?

I shook my head. Better forget it. I’d probably know in the morning or something. I closed my eyes as I wandered back to my room. Whatever it was, it doesn’t concern me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the comments and kudos! I'm very sorry for taking a while with this chapter. I was actually stuck with writer's block at some point and couldn't bring myself to continue for a while because of depressing things irl. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will have to return to my previous chapters to fix grammar errors, but that's something I'll fix down the line, so my apologies! Please comment on what I can improve or what you like and thank you!

I couldn’t go to bed after all. I didn’t even know why. I kept tossing myself under the covers, tried counting sheep in my head, fluffed my pillows, but nothing seemed to work. I sighed and started going for a small walk. I had too much to think about. Why was there a strange voice calling out to me? Creepy. Why did Lucifer not want me to see what's up those stairs? Creepier. Is it possible that the other brothers don't know either? Now that's super creepy. Before I knew it I was at the staircase again. Wait, how’d I get here?

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Shoot. It’s Lucifer.

I turned away. Yep, totally not worth it. I’m just gonna nope outta there. Dealing with Lucifer again? Heeeell no.

Before I could leave though, Lucifer grabbed my arm.

“Why are you coming here again? I asked that you heed my words carefully, Kaname.”

I dunno, I couldn’t sleep, too much crap happened within the past few days and I think I’m being haunted? Yeah right, like he’ll believe that. I inhaled deeply. “Yeah. I couldn’t sleep. I keep thinking about… Things...” Yep I couldn’t just say that I think there’s a ghost. Why didn’t I say so? My instinct told me. It also told me that it’s a bad idea to come to a staircase room where there’s a ghost and a demon that gave me a death threat just earlier. Times like this I have to ask myself: Am I just stupid?

I thought back to Luke’s words once again. Never trust a demon, especially Lucifer… Still it shouldn’t harm to give out this much at least, right?

Lucifer furrowed his brow in thought. He’s a really intelligent guy, so he probably figured I didn’t trust him enough. “Does this have anything to do with what you’ve experienced in school?”

I blinked, “Um… What do you mean?”

“I’ve heard from Asmodeus that you were surrounded by some of our students and they intended to eat you.”

Oh. That. I guess it made sense that Asmodeus would tell Lucifer about what transpired the day before.

“It’s a shame. Such behavior isn’t representative of RAD, I assure you. I also heard you managed to defend yourself rather well though,” the demon smirked. His grin grew wider seeing the look of instant mortified disgust on my face. Lucifer chuckled, pressing a red gloved index to his lips thoughtfully, “Using a whip of love, hm?”

My face burned like a furnace. Will people just let it go already?!

He then shook his head, “Regardless Kaname, if you’re having trouble sleeping, I have a very special tea that could help. However it’s so potent that it’s said that a sip of it may cause you to sleep and never wake up. If you understand, then you’ll go back to your room right this instant.”

I glared. Seriously what’s with this guy being so damn aggressive? “Crystal clear,” I muttered, tugging my arm away from the demon and going back.

Something strange was up those stairs and Lucifer was hiding it. It’s not any of my business, but if it’s going to affect my sleep, something needs to be done about it.

I ended up not sleeping a wink.

* * *

Mammon kept staring at me the whole time we went to school, “What happened to you, human? You look ten times uglier than usual.”

I moaned while rubbing my sleep-deprived face, “Try something more original next time.”

Thankfully Mammon didn’t pry even though he still seemed curious. Instead he opted for poking my head as we continued on our way to RAD.

I sighed gazing up at the sky sullen. It’s been several days since I’ve been here and I still had no answers; only more mysteries and problems. I wondered if this was all just punishment for something I did in my life. Now I’ve got Lucifer who’s unnecessarily aggressive just for going near some haunted staircase and Mammon who’s hell bent on making my life difficult even though I never called those witches yet. 

That’s kind of on me though since I did act unnecessarily pushy just to blackmail Mammon, but he deserved it for leaving me alone in the first place. And none of the demons failed to remind me constantly that they wouldn’t help me if I ended up dying here. 

There were two angel exchange students and one human exchange student apart from me. If I were to ask them for help, wouldn’t it be beneficial then? But they didn’t seem to think there was much danger at all.

Even though… I actually got in danger on my first day in school.

And not to mention there’s a super creepy voice that called out to me at night. I really didn’t want to believe it, but it’s gotta be a ghost. I gulped. I’ve never been good with haunted stuff. Halloween’s my least favorite holiday. Horror films scare the crap out of me. I get shaky even thinking about them. One thing’s for sure, I need to just keep my head down and just do what I need to do so that I could just live things out peacefully until I can get back to the human realm.

But-

“Oi, didn’t I tell you to listen to me, human?!” Mammon’s snappy voice shook me out of my train of thought.

I stared dazedly as Mammon began lecturing me for not paying attention. Finally fed up, I glared, “Oi. Asshole.”

“...The hell did you say?”

I laughed hollowly, “That’s right, asshole. Listen. I’m… Tired. I haven’t had a wink of sleep, you guys just keep telling me I’m in danger of death and no one would care. I had to resort to blackmail just to get the bare minimum treatment of decency only **after** I nearly died from an attack. I’m getting praised for something that shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Not to mention I’m being haunted right now, got an unnecessary death threat, and I’m getting pretty sick of this crap. It’s pretty **damn** clear I’m not actually welcome here!”

Mammon looked perplexed. Right. To him I’ve probably just upped and snapped. But I really don’t care at this point. I’m tired of playing this game of trying to be all cordial and goody-goody when no one really deserved it. Fuck all this.

“H-hey… Human… Are you crying?”

Huh…? Where did these tears even come from? I started rubbing my face, trying to urge myself to stop the tears, “S-Shit…” They wouldn’t stop. I turned my back to Mammon while rubbing my face with a sleeve. Stop it. Stop it. Stop…

“Um… Hey, listen Kaname-”

“Shut up.”

“Huh? Hey I’m just trying to-!”

“I get it, alright? I’m just being stupid. I need to make the best out of my situation and just lay low and quit complaining. This is no damn different from the human realm or whatever. Just fall in line and do what everyone says.”

For a moment Mammon was quiet.

Then all of the sudden I felt pain on both my cheeks. “Huh? Owweeeh Mammuuuun!” I cried out as my cheeks were stretched in a pinching grip from both ends.

“Shut it human. Didn’t I tell you? If you say any more of that depressive stuff, I’ll kill you. Now die,” said Mammon monotonously as he continued to stretch my face.

Oh god I can feel my face growing numb, “Ugghhhhh! I geh it, stawp!”

“No, you don’t seem to get it human. Look it’s natural for us to not care and crap, we’re **demons**. But if you think you’re not really welcomed here, well you should really see what it’d look like if you’re hated here. You think this is hard? Try being fried on a hellfire grill and tossed in a subzero freezer! Compared to me, you’re living the good life, ya hear me?!” Now Mammon started squishing my cheeks together to the point where I’m beginning to feel like play-doh.

After a good few minutes of stretching and pulling, Mammon finally grew bored and let go.

I rubbed my precious cheeks. Oh precious cheeks, I’ve thought I lost you!

“Anyway, human. I don’t know what’s causing all this, but-”

I winced feeling hands on my face again. But this time I didn’t feel any squeezing or stretching. I hesitantly squinted open my eyes.

I was looking straight into deep blue eyes behind tinted orange yellow sunglasses. My eyes widened.

From my own view, Mammon seemed bitter, maybe a little desperate? “You better quit thinking like that. Don’t get me wrong…” I could feel his fingers slip into the strands of my hair as he lifted up my face bringing us closer. “It’s not like I’m not doing this to be nice or anything. It’s ‘cause those witches would kill me if I make ‘em mad. Lucifer too, but I’m not scared of Lucifer, got it? Your first few days are bullshit, but it’s only gonna get better from here ‘cause you’ve got the Great Mammon’s full protection now. Be grateful because usually I’d charge a hefty fee and take all your grimms if it wasn’t for those damn witches.”

I was having a hard time concentrating on the demon’s words. All I could focus on was how close Mammon’s face was to mine. There was probably a few inches of space between us and seeing Mammon fully under the shade of the trees near us, I could see why people admire him. Under that rough “scummy” exterior he’s actually a pretty decent guy. Still…

“Dude. Body space,” I muttered while pointedly sending a look that it was kinda annoying.

Mammon’s lips curled to a huge fanged shining grin, “What if I don’t wanna move? Whatcha gonna do?” Before I could answer, he shifted and leaned.

I widened my eyes. Our foreheads were touching. I could feel the strands of his hair mingling with mine on contact.

“You gonna try the whip of love on me?”

“G-guh!” I shoved Mammon away while yelling incomprehensible blabber. Seriously does everyone know somehow now?! Note to self, kill Asmodeus and Solomon!

Mammon just kept laughing arrogantly as he marched on ahead.

I followed along with reluctance but I didn’t feel as worn out as before.

It’s kind of weird how human it felt. Mammon was a demon, but he just seems so human. Rather than feeling something unpleasant, it was just another person’s forehead. It felt warm.

* * *

I couldn’t concentrate too well during class. I tried taking coffee, but all they had available was coffee of depression or something like that. The last thing I needed was more misery. I needed to do something about that ghost. What if it calls out to me again tonight? And what’s Lucifer hiding anyway? No wait, wait, wait!

Isn’t that how a death flag happens?! 

Oh crap. It is, isn’t it?

I shouldn’t be thinking about that stuff anymore. Yup. Let’s just ignore it from now on. Heck I should ask Diavolo directly if I could just change dorms. Nodding to myself with conviction, I packed my bag up and headed out of the classroom… Only to be stopped by several demon students.

I widened my eyes.

Not this again…

One demon approached me. He looked familiar somehow?

“So we meet again, human.”

Oh. It’s the demon from before. Only something was off..?

The demon’s face reddened visibly despite his shadowy complexion, “We wanted to ask you a favor…”

Another demon joined beside him. If I remember from the other day, this was his girl or something? She was acting strange… “U-um yeah… We’d love it if… if…”

I backed up and held up my fists in preparation. Mammon and I had different classes at the end of the day so I needed to buy time until he came.

**“We were hoping you could use the whip of love on us like before!”**

…

...

...Come again?

“Ever since that day, we couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

What the **fuck?**

“No human has ever dominated us before!”

I could feel myself turn into a statue cracking.

This is my life now, isn’t it…? A tear left the corner of my eye.

From afar in the corner of the hallway… I saw a small figure of Mammon shaking.

The fucker… Was laughing.

This mofo…! Bitch, do something about this!

Trembling, several anger veins pulsed on my forehead but I strained to keep myself in check with a struggling smile, “Um… Sorry but I can’t…”

All the demons’ eyes began sparkling brightly. Some held their faces and they somehow looked… Happy? Wait, is that blood dripping out of their noses?!

“Of course nothing’s free, as expected!”

“To think you could cause so much pain and suffering, human!”

“Oh my, oh my, my, my~!”

“Ha…! Haaa! Aaah, I’m in agony!”

“Please tell me what should I do, I’ll do anything for you!”

“Torment us some more!”

I backed up further in horror. I didn’t do shit! Oh my god, these guys are crazier than Asmodeus! Now would be a good time to have one of those smokescreen ninja bombs and run the hell away. Unfortunately nothing like that was on Akuzon. 

“Hey, listen I can’t deal with this!” I said nervously as the students continued to keep getting closer. “I really gotta go-!”

At that moment, the arrogant demon of scum and greed finally showed his face and snatched my wrist. Sending a rather big fanged smirk, he declared, “Sorry, but the human’s mine. As in my underling. Now back off or else I’ll be sending you all to some place worse than Hell.” With a spark of mischief in his striking blue eyes, Mammon tugged me along towards the exit in spite of protesting dare-I-say-horny demons.

I teared up when our eyes met again, “Mammon!” I wailed and clutched his arm, “You’re a good guy, Mammon!”

The demon yelped, obviously confused, “What the hell, get off me human!”

“Mammooooooon!” I continued to cry and cling tighter, “I was wrong about you, you’re such a good guyyyyyy!”

“Get off me human! You’re disgusting!” shouted Mammon as he tried flinging me off. Sucks for him, I’m a champion of holding on for dear life.

“Mammoooooooon!” I sobbed loudly.

“Gross!” He finally managed to shake me off with pure disgust, face red from embarrassment, “Y-you’re lucky no one saw that!”

I sniffled, “I thought I was a goner!”

“That’s stupid! Of course you weren’t going to die, I made sure of it!”

I nodded, tears flowing into a river at this point, “I know! Mammon, you’re such a good guy!”

“Will you quit saying that?! It’s disgusting!”

“It’s the truth!”

“I only did it cuz you have the witches’ phone numbers and it’d be a bigger pain in the ass if you cause me more trouble! It’s not like I care or anything!”

“Waaaaah, Mammon you’re such a good guyyyyy!”

“Ewwwww, wipe your snot at least, gross!”

* * *

I finally calmed down after a long while. I felt more refreshed than ever; I was practically glowing with flowery aura. Come to think of it, Mammon at one point told me to call him boss, right? I will follow him wherever he goes! I should name my next Devilgram upload “Mammon’s such a good guy!”

Mammon seemed to have aged 500 years in the meantime. Such a good guy, whoever called him scum is scum! From now on, I’m gonna call him “Big Bro!” I’ll dedicate my life to him and follow him to the ends of the Earth!

Nodding to myself with conviction, I decided that it was best to ask Mammon for more information on how to get on Lucifer’s good side and obviously that included staying away from the staircase and ignoring scary voices at night.

But before I could strike up a proper conversation, Mammon let up the highest pitched “eep!” in the history of the Devildom. I think.

“S-say, don’t you have a dance battle to go to, human?!”

Say what? Don’t tell me you’re gonna dance your way out of this?

Mammon shoved me back to the direction of RAD, “It’s fine, I’ll wait! Take your sweeeeeet old time!”

I sent him a look of pure betrayal. Was he serious? I didn’t even feel like starting up a dance battle. Heck I even went into this weird place called Nightmare just because Diavolo said I’d probably needed to for some reason, messed with the ouija board and all I got were cards of the brothers with weird fanservice poses.

I couldn’t even sell them for grimms and I’m pure broke! Didn’t anybody want them?!

Mammon seemed to have gotten the message and just shrugged, “You gotta do your dance battles at some point or another.”

He said that, but it was blatantly obvious he was just gonna go ditch me the moment I go back inside.

I sighed and turned around. 

One… Two… Three…

I turned back.

Mammon was gone.

A tear trailed down my eye.

Big Bro… I trusted you.

“Hm? Kaname?”

I whirled around and was shocked to find a familiar set of grey eyes gazing straight into mine, “G-guh?!” I immediately backed up far, far away.

The dude laughed, “Don’t be like that! It’s me, Solomon,” he lifted an index to his cheek as if pondering, then smiled again, “actually this is perfect timing. I had things I needed to talk to you about, Kaname. It’s very important.”

I waved a hand in silent protest. Please no, I’ve been through so much today.

Either Solomon didn't get it, or he ignored it because he grabbed my outstretched hand after striding quickly over to my spot. Giving another sparkly smile, the white haired guy pulled me over to a nearby table.

I sat down across from him nervously. What was he planning?

He offered me some comfort candy.

I politely declined, “I don’t take candy from strangers.”

Solomon grinned, “Aw I’m hurt. I thought we’d be friends by now,” and pocketed the devil shaped sucker and pulled out his D.D.D. “So, Kaname… I heard a bit of rumors here and there and just wanted to confirm some things, is that ok?”

I immediately scowled, “Is this about the whip again?”

Solomon bursted out laughing. Hard. His face was beginning to turn bright red.

I gaped at the audacity of the guy, “Dude, that’s rude!”

“Ahahahaha! Sorry, sorry! I couldn’t help it!” He continued giggling for a good ten minutes.

Ten very agonizing minutes.

Why am I here?

“Um sorry but if that’s all, can I just go?” I muttered.

Solomon waved a hand, “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. But no,” he beamed, “I’m talking about rumors of your progress. People say that you got Mammon to submit to you… Without making a pact.”

I blinked, “Oh… Um, yeah. Is it such a big deal?”

“It is! You’ve seen it for yourself, haven’t you? And yet Mammon’s been more well-behaved lately, and it isn’t due to having a pact. How’d you do it?” Solomon asked earnestly leaning forward against the table.

I paused. Was it a good idea to tell him? Something felt a bit off. “Um… I did what anyone would’ve done, I think…”

I could tell he was unsatisfied with that answer. He swiped the screen of his phone quickly and thoughtfully.

“Did you make a partnership with Levi?”

I blinked in surprise, “How’d you know?”

Solomon only gave me a mischievous look back, “Well, I knew by how anyone would’ve known, I think.”

This mofo stealin’ my own words!

Solomon laughed again, “Don’t worry, I only found out by talking to Simeon and Luke. So you teamed up with Levi to convince Mammon to behave?”

“Yeah?”

“And you didn’t make a pact?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s so different…” He muttered suddenly, refocusing back on his D.D.D. “Very different from what I was expecting…”

Huh? Something was really weird…

Solomon then gave me a warm smile, “What if I told you that I want to support you no matter what?”

“Huh…?” I stared flabbergasted.

“Whoever you choose, I mean? I really mean it, I want to be good friends!” His warm grey eyes were sparkling rather passionately and he clasped both his hands together with mine.

Something was very, very off.

“Uh… Dude, are you ok?” I asked tentatively.

That seemed to have brought him back to reality. “O-oh… I’m sorry.” He looked away rather ashamed, pale cheeks growing pink.

“...Um, this isn’t any of my business or anything, but you’ve been saying weird stuff and looking at your D.D.D. a lot,” I stated matter-of-factly, turning my gaze to Solomon’s phone screen.

He immediately reached for his phone. I expected him to turn it off or put it away, but instead he passionately shoved it in my face proudly.

On the screen were various notes and diagrams with arrows.

“Affection level…? Obey Me...?” I mumbled in shock. What was this? Huh?

Solomon gleefully squeezed my hand with his free hand, “Like I said, I really want to help you! I might look like this, but believe it or not…!”

No… No way…

“I’m from another world!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to announce a really important message: This fic will likely go on hiatus. I've been spiraling in and out of depression and part of it is due to many things from being jobless to my mother's passing from last year. To this day I miss her badly and feel like I've been a failure and haven't been able to understand what it is that I want to do or what I'm best suited for. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for anyone who's disappointed here, I just can't continue and I also don't want it to affect my writing any more than it already has. I haven't been very happy with how some of my chapters have been written and I always feel that there are things that could've been done better.
> 
> Nonetheless thank you so much for always supporting me. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos. I'm just really overwhelmed by how much this fic is loved in our small community. I wish I could do more to give back to you all fellow RAD students. Sorry also for this short chapter, this was the best I could do at this time. Until then, please continue to love Obey Me, I'll hopefully be out of this rut soon.

“Another… World?”

“Yes!”

“Like… The human world, right?”

Solomon laughed and shook his head, “No, no! I meant another world entirely!”

The words I wanted to say wouldn’t come. The heck did he mean by another world? There was someone else just like me? No wait a minute, that’s not the same at all, was it? I mean I died from cancer. Then I woke up in the body of a woman. And now here’s someone claiming to be from another world. Did that mean I’m from another world too?

Solomon continued enthusiastically, “Like so many otome games and manga plot points, I passed away and reincarnated here!”

Passed away…? Reincarnated? Otome game? Manga plot point?

I stared. Then stood up to leave.

Yeah, he’s gone nuts.

“No, don’t leave!” pleaded the crazy guy and grabbed my sleeve, “I can help you pick out whichever route you want and everything!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I gotta go home, see you.”

“No don’t! Please hear me out!”

I sighed and sat back down.

Solomon beamed, “Thank you, Kaname!”

“Whatever. Be quick,” I grumbled.

With a nod, Solomon pointed at his phone’s screen, “So currently we’re in an otome game and you’re the heroine that’s going to rope in all the demon brothers!”

I shot back up in shock. Wait a minute… “What are you… Saying?”

“Eh? Please don’t be scared, Kaname, I promise please hear me out! I just want you to be happy and be your best friend!” He earnestly insisted.

What the hell?

Before I knew it, I slammed the table.

Solomon immediately stopped, too stunned to continue.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to gather my thoughts. This is crazy… This is insane!

“K-Kaname, are you alright?” He asked timidly, eyes filled with worry.

I took a deep breath, “Solomon.”

“Y-yes?” He sent a small encouraging smile.

“We’re in a game…?”

“Yes!”

“An otome game?”

“Yes!”

“A freakin’ otome game?”

“That’s what I’ve said. Are you ok, Kaname?”

Actually no, I’m having a hard time wrapping my mind around this. I’m in a game? For real? How the hell did this even happen? In the end I decided to press a different matter. I’ll hear out what Solomon has to say and see if it’s not just all crazy talk.

“How do you know you’re reincarnated?”

“Oh, that? Um… Well I kind of accepted it… I kind of thought it may be the case because I knew about this realm and I passed away in my world and woke up as… As Solomon.” He laughed nervously and twiddled his fingers.

Wow… I didn’t know what to say. So far what he said lined up with my experience somewhat. This couldn’t be just a coincidence, could it? I needed to know more.

“What’s ‘Obey Me?’”

“That’s the world of the game we’re in right now!”

“How did you know about this world?”

“Oh everyone knows about Obey Me back in my world! There’s been so many ads for this game on social media and video promos on YouTube!” He said proudly, “I had an account with 5 UR’s! I’ve yet to get a UR+ though and I heard there was going to be new content soon!”

My ears perked. YouTube?!

I began sobbing, “There’s no YouTube here!”

Solomon, seeing me sob, panicked, “D-don’t cry! If you cry, I’ll cry!”

True enough tears sprang out of his eyes and we both began crying our hearts out while holding hands in comradeship.

There was no YouTube, none of my favorite mobile games, no reddit, no discord, none of that, just demon knockoffs if anything. This place sucks! There’s no way the human world here in this world was the same as the reality I was born in. Why didn’t I realize it sooner? Yeah I doubted it earlier, but he’s definitely from the same place I’m from.

I grabbed his hand urgently, “Listen, what’s your name?”

“Eh?”

“Your name.”

“Solomon.”

“No, I mean, that’s not really your name is it? You said you reincarnated AS Solomon, but that doesn’t mean you’re him. So you have a different name right?”

He paused for a bit before nodding, “Yes. In my previous world, I’m Natsuki. Maeda, Natsuki.”

“Ok. My name is Sugita, Kaname. My name is more or less the same here.”

Solomon, or should I say Natsuki, beamed happily, “I see~!”

A brief silence befell before he screeched in pure shock, “Eeeeeeh?!”

I took the opportunity to continue in one breath, “I died from cancer at 20 in my world and when I woke up, I was a woman in this realm’s human world in an apartment. I was tired and wanted to sleep but couldn’t because I was then teleported to the Devildom right when I was brushing my teeth. You know from there I-”

“W-w-wait a minute?! P-previous world?! Woman?!”

“Yeah, I was a guy and now I’m here as a woman for some strange reason.”

“Eh?!”

“Anyway here I thought I was alone with my circumstances and I had no idea what was going on and I needed to spit out my toothpaste, but I followed through with whatever because-”

“W-wait a minute! So you died and reincarnated too?!”

“That’s what I said, didn’t I? Anyway it was so hard trying to adjust to being a woman, I still haven’t gotten the hang of that bra thing.”

“AAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHH!” screeched Natsuki shoving a hand over my mouth. “You shouldn’t say that so loud!”

I was insulted. If anything he’s louder than me?

Natsuki took a deep breath. Then slowly let it out. “Kaname...kun.”

I nodded.

“I was a girl in my previous life. I was 17 years old and riding the bullet train while heading home from Comiket. The train had an accident and next thing I knew, I woke up as Solomon. I guess you might be thinking about trying to go home… I’m not sure about it. All I knew was that this is the world of the app game called Obey Me! And I knew that there was going to be the MC that stays with the legendary demon brothers and I really wanted to be her friend and talk about her favorite route and my favorite route and we would talk about any hot steamy cutscenes! But you threw it out the window!” sobbed Natsuki.

A girl…? Furthermore she wanted to be friends with the MC? A lady MC too? Good on her I guess. I shrugged, “Ok… I can’t rap though.”

She immediately grew flustered, pink growing on her male face, “That’s not what I meant! I really wanted a girlfriend!”

“You swing that way?”

“No! As in sleepovers, hanging out, shopping, reading manga together, and friendship bracelets, that sort of thing!”

I stared blankly, “Nothing’s stopping you from still doing those things though.”

She pouted which oddly fits Solomon’s face a little  **too** well, “You don’t seem like the type that would do that though.”

“You’re right.”

Natsuki cried.

“We could still be friends though.”

Natsuki continued sobbing.

I sighed. “I guess I could try doing some of those things.”

Like a switch, she immediately brightened. Natsuki turned her Solomon head, white silvery bangs swishing against her Solomon cheeks and Solomon grey eyes sparkling as she smiled warmly with her Solomon face, “Ok!”

I sweatdropped. Somehow I felt that I was gonna regret this later.

We talked for a good amount of time. Natsuki was a big help in letting me understand this place. This entire time when I thought I was in a state of survival, I was actually in a mobile dating game in which there wasn’t truly much danger. At the very least, I’d live if things go by how Natsuki explained.

I told Natsuki how weird it was that my RAD ID didn’t include a last name. 

She didn’t seem fazed, “Pretty much when you play the game, they just want your first name and that’s it. All characters in this game don’t have last names, or at least most of them I think. So that’s why I think we can discard our last names and refer to ourselves with our first.”

I let out a sigh, “I see. Should I keep calling you Solomon though?”

She shifted uncomfortably. Externally, it was all still the same white haired sorcerer human guy, but his mannerisms are clearly all feminine, from keeping both legs together, making timid movements, hunching over, and so on. “Ah, I… I didn’t expect someone to be in the same position as me, so I was prepared to just be considered ‘Solomon’ for the rest of this lifetime… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, so whatever you feel is best.”

I stared, locking my green eyes to her grey ones, “That’s stupid.”

“Huh?”

I shook my head, “Look, it doesn’t matter how I feel. What do  **you** want to be called? Are you Natsuki, or are you Solomon? It’s as simple as that.”

She seemed very surprised at how nonchalant I was. Well this wasn’t really something to be much of a big deal, but it’s definitely important. She turned her gaze away, placing a finger thoughtfully to her lips, “Then… If it isn’t much of a bother… For now you can call me Natsuki.”

I nodded, “Got it, Natsuki-chan.”

She giggled really loud, “Ahaha! Also, if it isn’t too much trouble, Natsuki-kun might be better. I’m a boy now, you know,” Natsuki poked an index to her cheek pointedly.

I frowned while puffing my cheeks, “But you’re a girl. I can’t just deny that.”

She laughed, “Then maybe -san will work? I don’t mind -chan though, so whichever you’re comfortable with!”

I pondered before nodding affirmatively, “Natsuki-chan, then.”

“Ok! I’m in your care, Kaname-kun!” Natsuki giggled again.

It’s weird but in spite of the male person in front of me, now that she told me who she was, I couldn’t really see Natsuki as “Solomon” anymore, but herself. It didn’t help that her mannerisms actually fit his body a little too well either. Her giggles with Solomon’s voice wasn’t too bad either, though at times it did throw me off.

Apparently Natsuki’s body was a character in this original game and wasn’t a dateable route but that might change depending on developers.

“I never even got to see the new lessons!” Natsuki lamented mournfully.

I couldn’t care less to tell the truth. Instead I was grumbling to myself about the whole ridiculousness of this entire situation. All those moments of wasted anxiety over survival when there wasn’t anything to be afraid of. Give me back my wasted time!

The most important thing was that Natsuki and I both don’t know how this happened and we don’t even know if there’s a way to return back. For now, we agreed that we’d try to go through the program and return to the human realm in the game while researching for clues on our situation.

“Even if we’re stuck here, maybe the human world here is close enough to home, you think?” Natsuki nodded.

I shrugged, “I still wanna try to go home though.”

“Me too… Also, Kaname-kun, will you be forging pacts in the future?”

“Nah.”

“Eh?!”

“No offense, but I’m not interested.”

Natsuki pouted once more, “But Kaname-kun, the game won’t develop right if you keep deviating like this you know!”

“I didn’t make a pact with Mammon and it ended up ok.”

“Yes, but still the others will be very difficult to get along with if you don’t.”

“Then I don’t need to be friends with them.”

“Eh?! But Kaname-kun, that’s so sad!”

I shrugged indifferently.

“You know, you may be a cute girl on the outside, but on the inside you’re so mean!”

“What can I say, I’m a natural heart-breaker.”

“I bet you were ugly in your past life!”

“I bet you were too.”

Natsuki gasped then teared up, “Th-that’s not true, people said I’m cute every day!”

I grinned, “Your current life doesn’t count.”

My words shot her like a bullet and she limped over in depression.

But then she perked up in surprise, “Wait… You mean I’m cute right now? You think I’m cute?”

Now it was my turn to be horrified. “N-no, you know what I meant!”

Natsuki giggled and tilted her head clearly playing innocent, “I don’t know~! What do you mean? You find Solomon cute? You actually like the mischievous elegant type? I’m so happy, Kaname-kun!”

Stop it with the brutal attacks, my HP is already at zero! I sobbed, “Why are you so adamant that I play along with this game anyway?”

“Oh… Well it’s just… The whole point of this game was to make teams of your demons and raise their affection and stuff and date whoever you like! It’s like a dream!”

I stiffened. She said it several times already, but now it has already started to sink in…

“Date…?”

She nodded.

“As in ‘date’ date?”

She nodded again.

“With the demon brothers?”

Once again, nod.

“With the demon brothers that I’m currently living with in the House of Lamentation?”

“Exactly Kaname-kun!”

Before I knew it, a tear fell down my cheek. “Noooooo!” I screamed jumping out of my seat for the hundredth time that day and tried sprinting off. I was stopped by Natsuki tackling me with her Solomon body.

“C-calm down, Kaname-kun!”

“Why do I gotta date those guys?! They suck!” I yelled thrashing around in spite of Natsuki struggling to hold me down.

“No they don’t! They all have their merits and they’re really handsome you know!”

“Nuh-uh! Each of them have horrible traits and you know it!”

“But they have their good points too!”

“Then why don’t YOU date them?!”

“Because I’m not the heroine!”

“They suck!”

“Kaname-kun, you’re LIVING with them, at the very least you should be on good terms with them! Like it or not, we’re in an otome game!”

“But why do I have to go along with it?!”

Natsuki hesitated. She then released me slowly and looked away with a sad smile, “No, I guess you don’t really have to. This isn’t even a game anymore and you’re not actually limited by dialogue choices. I just thought… It’d be fun and well… It’s the only thing I really know about… This place.”

I blinked in surprise. I thought for sure she’d force me to go along the game’s plot, but she wasn’t.

“I mean… I just reincarnated here around the same time the game started and I kept thinking to myself that I want to go home… Maybe if I help the heroine, I could find a clue. But you don’t know either. And it’s wrong to just force you to do something you don’t want to do,” Natsuki reached out to me and lifted me up to my seat.

I sighed. Makes sense. She’s just as clueless as I was about our predicament and going by the game is both her way to cope and how she can put a bit of mental control over the situation. Even though it’s a familiar setting to her, she’s still scared just like anyone would be and wanted to do what she can to go back home. Nonetheless, she actually valued my opinion, which is something I’m grateful for. 

I decided to switch topics. “Hey you think maybe there’s a way for us to switch bodies? Maybe whoever got us these bodies made a mistake, like God or something and we’re supposed to be each other,” I said, pressing a hand to my RAD badge absently.

Natsuki blinked for a moment before hugging her male body defensively, “No! Solomon with your personality would be horrible!”

Ouch. I personally thought I’d be an improvement, thank you very much.

“Plus I worked so hard to act as Solomon-like as possible! Do you know how hard it is? There isn’t even enough screen time with him to know more about his mysterious personality! I even learned a spell to do real life sparkle filters!”

“Wow. So amazing,” I slowly clapped.

“Your sarcasm hurts, Kaname-kun,” She wailed bitterly, “But seriously, I wouldn’t be a good heroine.”

“Why? You’re naturally a girl and would be better off than I am.”

Natsuki laughed, “While that’s true, I should probably correctly say I wouldn’t want to be the heroine.”

“Why?”

“Um… Well… Being the center of attention makes me nervous and um…” Natsuki blushed while looking away, “I’m a Simeon stan, so being Solomon makes me happy.”

I stared. Huh?

“Since I’m Solomon, I get to hang out with Simeon and Luke a lot! And going to school with them every day and seeing Simeon’s smile, not to mention his sensual shoulders and those amazing sexy tights running down his muscles and barely covering his Adonis belt in real life, aaaah! He’s so cute! I feel so blessed!” Natsuki squealed passionately and covered her male face in embarrassment.

It felt like I was being thrown off into outer space. Seriously? But you can’t date him though?

As if answering my unsaid question, Natsuki declared, “Even though I can’t date Simeon as Solomon, he isn’t a dateable route anyway so being Solomon is best! Unless the developers change things later on, but still I’m very happy right now!” She held herself tightly with a big smile. If someone were to watch, it’d look like Solomon was being a weird narcissist like in Danganronpa or something, “Seeing Simeon’s smile every day heals me!”

No good. I’m far off orbit now. I don’t think I’ll ever understand women.

* * *

After chatting some more with Natsuki, I began heading home. The two of us agreed that we should keep talk of our reincarnations or whatever a secret. I’d have to be careful to call her Solomon as before and refer to her as male in public, which shouldn’t be too hard, but I shouldn’t take chances.

I had Solomon’s number, so we could text each other on anything needed. For now though I needed to just go through each day as is. According to her, this was only the beginning of the game. What seemed to be a bit different between me and Natsuki was how we seemed to have reincarnated or something.

Natsuki had memories of Solomon’s life in the human world, although they are small and limited. She also had his knowledge of spells and pacts, so acting as Solomon wasn’t too hard for her.

I, on the other hand, didn’t have any memories whatsoever in this body. Even though all the people I’ve met hadn’t seen me before, it still bothered me that there was nothing to remember. Was the actual female Kaname an airhead? Why wasn’t there anything? Childhood, family, school, hobbies, jobs, all that I could remember were my own memories and nothing else.

I shook my head. Best not to think about it too much for now. I can try asking Natsuki later.

Mammon found me midway and walked me back to the House of Lamentation with pride, “I told you I’d come get you!”

“You still left me at RAD you know.”

“Pfft, so what? I can’t just stay there all day, the Great Mammon is always busy!”

“Interesting. Busier than me?” interrupted a very familiar dark voice full of malicious intent.

I began trembling. I’d know that voice anywhere.

Mammon continued, clearly unaware of his surroundings, “Of course, I’m a busy demon!”

**“Mammooooon?”**

Said demon froze. Then tried to run.

Lucifer pulled out a whip and whirled it right at Mammon. 

The whip made contact and entangled the demon, stopping him in his tracks and sending him crashing to the floor. Mammon protested loudly as Lucifer pulled Mammon away with a dark chuckle, “I’ll have to punish you severely for leaving Kaname on her own like that.”

I twitched in horror. What monstrosity was I seeing? Why did Lucifer have a whip? And how the hell did Lucifer know that Mammon ditched me earlier?!

Before shoving Mammon into his study, Lucifer peered out. Having met my petrified stare, he winked.

“I’ll be sure to gift you this whip later, Kaname. I’m sure you’ll find it quite… Useful.”

“NO, I don’t want it!” I shouted back with clear disgust. Hell no!

Lucifer let out a loud amused cackle and closed the door.

I immediately sent prayers for Mammon’s soul. Rest in peace, dude.


End file.
